Growing Up Troubles
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Set 13 years after Wedding Nightmares, the triology to the Boarding School Hell and Wedding Nightmares story. How are Wyatt and Chris dealing with raising a 16yearold trouble maker who's just like her dad.
1. Prologue

**Here's the triology to Boarding School Hell and Wedding Nightmares, like promised to everybody after taking a little break.**

**Summery: 13 years after their wedding, Wyatt and Chris are still raising Elizabeth, along with two other children they have adopted. When Elizabeth starts to turn out like the trouble maker her father once was, how do they deal and can they stick together through it, or will the now 16-year-old play them against each other? Watch as they struggle.**

Growing Up Troubles

"Lizzie, dinner!" Chris called up to his eldest daughter as he set the table. He waited for an answer but there was none, "Elizabeth!"

"Coming!" the sound of the 16-year-old's voice called down to him.

"Get your brother." He called back up and looked at the table to see his youngest daughter already sat there. Looking at her, he smiled, remembering what things had been like over the past 13 years, and he could tell anyone in one word. Hectic.

"Dad," Jennifer asked, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear. The sound of her voice took him out of his thoughts, "When's dad gonna get home?"

"Late," Chris rolled his eyes, just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he looked up to see his eldest daughter and his son coming down the stairs, "C'mon you two, dinner."

"What's for dinner?" the eight-year-old boy asked, pulling himself up to the chair at the dining table, taking a deep breath to see if he could smell it.

"Chicken and pasta." Chris laughed at Scott with a shake of his head. He and Wyatt had decided to adopt the eight-year-old almost eight years ago now, when he was still a baby, unlike Jennifer, who was three when they adopted her. Elizabeth was four at the time, and could not understand how this girl was already three, why was there no baby sister that she wanted, but she soon got used to it. Both Chris and Wyatt thought that Lizzie and Jen would be best friends growing up because they were so close in age, but as soon as Lizzie got into high school everything changed and it was still that way.

"Do we have to have pasta?" Elizabeth's voice called up, "Do you know how many carbs are in that."

"No," Chris simply shook his head, "And quite frankly I don't care. I'm not the chef, your dad is."

"Well where's he to cook?" After Elizabeth found out the truth about who she really was, her relationship with both Wyatt and Chris deteriorated, but it seemed to be even worse with Chris. He was not her real father and she would throw that in his face ever chance she could. Wyatt had tried to talk to her, to explain to her the sacrifices Chris had made for her, but she did not want to know any of it and Chris guessed it was a phase she was going through, since it really only started when she got into high school, when everything seemed to go downhill.

"At work," Chris explained to the eldest, "He's working late tonight since one of his managers has gone home sick."

"He's always at work!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she put some chicken on her plate and a spoonful of pasta.

"I wish you would eat more." Chris sighed, putting some of the food Scott's plate. He glanced up at 16-year-old to see her looking down at her plate, pushing the food around.

"Dad?" Scott's voice called out from the dinner table, making Chris look at him, "Peter, at school, was laughing at me because I have two dad's. He said that you and dad are weird."

Sniggering could be heard from the two girls on the other side of the table, causing Chris to sigh.

"We've had this talk, haven't we?" Chris looked at his son, "About me and your dad," when he saw Scott nod his head, he smiled weakly, "Do you want to go over it again?" this time Scott shook his head, "And you know what to say to this Peter guy?" once again, Scott nodded his head, "Ok, little man." Chris ruffled his hair, he smile slightly stronger as he now turned to his girls.

"So how's school going for you two?"

"Great," Jen replied with a smile, "I got a A- in my math test."

"That's great," Chris smiled softly. It seemed Jennifer was a genius at everything, never getting anything lower than a B+ since Chris and Wyatt could remember, "Lizzie?"

"What do you care?" Elizabeth asked the brunette male with a scoff.

"I care because you're my daughter."

"I'm Wyatt's daughter, not yours," Lizzie pointed out, "So why would you care how school's going? Or has my dad asked you to check up on me. I'm not skipping school again, you know."

"He's not asked me to check up on you, Lizzie," Chris sighed, "I simply want to know myself how you're doing in school."

"I'm doing fine."

It was at that time that Wyatt walked through the front door, soaking wet from the pouring down rain outside, and not looking so happy.

"Hey." Wyatt sighed, putting his car keys on the side.

"Dinner's just been made."

"I'm just going to get changed first," the younger of the two answered, "It's pouring it down out there."

"I wouldn't have guessed."

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs of their five-bedroom house, their relationship had not really changed over the past 13 years. They continued with the same banter as usual, and both were always their for one another if they needed it. Wyatt stopped at the top of the stairs, hearing the conversation carrying on downstairs, once again his eldest daughter was going on at Chris for something. He did not know whether he could understand where she was coming from or not. He always accepted Leo as his dad rather than a step-dad, but that was because of the horrors he had seen his father do to him mom, but Lizzie had not had to deal with any of that. All the 16-year-old understood was that Chris turned her father gay and stole him from her mother, even though it was not completely true, there was some truth to it, and it hurt Elizabeth to the point that she could not accept them both for who they were.

The sound of the telephone ringing, pulled the 34-year-old out of his thoughts.

"I've got it," He shouted down to the dining room and picked up the receiver that was in the upstairs hallway, "Hello?"

"Is Lizzie there?"

"She's busy at the moment," Wyatt sighed, "Can I take a message?"

"No it's ok," the male's voice came through the phone, "When will she not be busy?"

"Well, she's eating dinner at the moment," the father of the girl replied, "Give her half an hour? If you want I can ask her to call you back."

"Yeah, can you tell her Josh called."

"Sure." Wyatt nodded, putting the receiver down. Josh? That name sounded familiar, probably another one of those boys that gets his daughter in trouble at school. Elizabeth was a chip off the old block, just like her father at his age, a regular trouble-maker but he knew the signs of her causing trouble, unlike Piper and Leo had with him, he had been there, covering up the trouble he made so knew exactly what she was like.

* * *

ok, so it is just an introduction to the family, things will heat up a little more in the next chapter which I will have up tomorrow, but for now what do you think? Tell me in a review.

Just a little note, I'm still finding it hard to write this story, even though I have the ideas, so updates after teh second chapter maybe be delayed but I had to get it started since I've left you so long waiting for it.


	2. Suspension

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I know the first chapter wasn't much to go off of, but I hope it didn't put you off too much. This IS a Wyatt/Chris story, don't worry about that, it's just taking some time to get to it all, and for me to write it. Here's the next chapter anyway for your enjoyment, unfortunately right now I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm aiming for just after the weekend, since I'm going away for the weekend so won't be able to update then, but will be able to write :D**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Growing Up Troubles

"That girl is in so much trouble." Wyatt said through gritted teeth as he hung up the receiver end to the phone and grabbed his car keys, while Chris just looked up from the paperwork he had laid out on the dining table.

"What's happened?"

"That was the school," the blonde sighed, "Lizzie's gotten herself into trouble, AGAIN, this time she's been suspended, AGAIN, I've got to pick her up. I swear she is grounded for life."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"I thought you had loads of paperwork to do?" Wyatt sighed, putting his jacket on, "And maybe you should stay here in case she gets into anymore trouble and the school have to call."

"If you're sure," Chris nodded his head, "Just don't get too angry with her, find out what she did and why first."

"Sure," the Halliwell sighed, opening the door, "Love you."

"Love you too." The 34-year-old brunette sighed, going back to his paperwork. He seemed like this was all he did now since becoming a social worker, but it was worth it, all the children he was helping. It was just a shame he could not get through to Elizabeth, find out what was bothering her. He knew her hate for him, well not hate, but dislike, was not just because she was a teenager, maybe a phase, but not just because she was a teenager like Wyatt sometimes used as an excuse, there was something else behind it and he needed to find out before she either did something stupid or Wyatt would push her away so much for it.

* * *

Wyatt walked through the hallways of Baker High School, it had not really changed much since he had been here almost 17 years ago. He could not believe it had been 17 years since he had been a student at Baker High School, it should have been much more. When he went to the ten-year-reunion six years ago he had realised just how much he had missed out on starting a family so young, although he would never give up what he had for the world.

Pulling away from his thoughts he made it to the Principal's office and laughed thinking about the many times he had spent in here, he would get himself in trouble every day that he spent in this school.

_Like father, like daughter_ he suddenly had the thought as he saw the principal's secretary.

"Hi, I'm Mr Perry-Halliwell," he smiled, "I'm here for Elizabeth Perry-Halliwell." When he and Chris got married they had decided, like when naming Lizzie, to join their surnames together. **(A/N: I will however use their own surnames to distinguish between the two at times)**

"Oh right, she's just in with the principal now, they're just waiting for you," the secretary smiled, she should have known who Wyatt was, after all he had been down to the office enough times over the past two years that Elizabeth had been in school, "Just go right in."

"Thanks." Wyatt smiled and made his way to the door, knocking gently before going in.

As soon as he walked into the office, he saw his 16-year-old daughter sat in a chair opposite the principal, who sat behind his desk.

"Mr Perry-Halliwell, thank you for taking time out of your day."

"What's she done this time?" Wyatt sighed as he shook the man's hand and sat down in the chair.

"Well we did a random search of the lockers and found a number of things that she's not allowed," the Principal explained, "Mainly cigarettes and alcohol."

Wyatt turned to look at his daughter and then back at the principal, shaking his head. He did not know what to say, he actually felt embarrassed for his daughter, surely this made him look like a bad parent.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, can I call you Wyatt?"

"Sure." _Why not?_ Wyatt thought to himself, _I'm here enough._

"I have no choice but to suspend her for two weeks," the principal explained, "We're taking the same policy with everyone that has anything legal in their lockers. I'm just glad there were no drugs in her locker, otherwise I would have to expel her."

"Thank you," Wyatt nodded his head and stood up from the chair before turning to his eldest child, "Home and you are so grounded young lady."

"Do I get my stuff back?" Elizabeth asked, shocking Wyatt slightly.

"No you don't!" Wyatt exclaimed to her, "Now, go on, to the car."

Elizabeth stormed out of the office while Wyatt was left looking at the principal.

"I am really sorry for her…"

"Don't be," the principal shook his head, "She's not the worst I've got, but I would suggest finding out who she's hanging around with and what she gets up to. I've seen this behaviour, and it only ever gets worse when parents leave their children to it."

Faking a smile, Wyatt thanked the principal and walked out of the office, seeing that his daughter was out in the hallway, talking to two other students.

Sighing, the blonde haired man made his way out of the room into the hallway.

"Car, now."

"I'm just talking to my friends." Elizabeth confronted her father.

"I'm not telling you again?" Wyatt shook his head, "Car."

"You just told me again," Elizabeth pointed out with a smug look on her face, but saw the anger in Wyatt's eyes, causing her to turn back to her friends, "I'll see you later guys."

The 16-year-old girl made her way down the hallway, knowing her father was close on her tail. They both got into the car and nothing was said between them the whole journey home.

"Hey, you're back," Wyatt looked to his lover, who looked up again from his paperwork, obviously trying to make light of the situation, "What's she done?"

"Oh just caught with cigarettes and alcohol in her locker."

The Perry could not help but smirk, thinking about when he and Wyatt were suspended from high school for smoking, well the teachers thought it was smoking, they had no idea what was really going on in the hut at the boarding school. He watched Elizabeth making her way up the stairs, while Wyatt hung his jacket up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To my room," the 16-year-old threw attitude at her 34-year-old father, "Where you're going to send me anyway."

"No you're not," Wyatt shook his head, "On the couch, now, we're having a little chat," The blonde female stood on the stairs, her arms folded across her chest, "Couch now, missy, before I drag you there myself."

"Wyatt, maybe you'd better calm down." Chris looked at his husband worriedly.

"I am calm," Wyatt glared at Chris before turning back to his daughter, "I'm warning you, Elizabeth, on the couch or else I'll drag you there myself. Don't test my patience."

The youngest member in the house sighed and made her way to the couch, while Chris moved over to Wyatt.

"You know, maybe it'll be better for you both to calm down before you talk to her."

"Don't use your social service crap on me," the blonde looked into his husband's green eyes, "I don't need what the book says. She's been pushing me way too far lately." All Chris could do was let Wyatt go to the living room, even though he knew this was not the best way to deal with this and he did not need his social work to know that, he knew from dealing with any trouble Jennifer and Scott managed to get themselves into, although they were not as bad at that as Elizabeth was.

"Explain yourself." The brunette could hear Wyatt starting, causing him to sigh and make his way into the living room.

"What do you want me to explain?" Elizabeth asked him, "Why I had alcohol in my locker? Gee, dad, I wonder why," the 16-year-old watched her father grit his teeth, trying not to say anything to that, "Or why there were cigarettes? Sorry, you can't take the moral high ground, Uncle Parker told me you once got suspended for that, in fact you've been suspended more times that I have…"

"So far, yes," Wyatt nodded his head, "And I'm not proud of the amount of times I was suspended or for the reasons, and you shouldn't be either, but at this rate you're going to be way past what I clocked up anyway."

"So what do you want me to explain?" Elizabeth now asked, "Why I'm drinking? Because I like it, ok? Are you telling me you never drank when you were my age?"

"I am, actually," Wyatt nodded, "Well not in school anyway."

"Yeah right." Lizzie scoffed just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chris sighed before leaving the room, leaving Wyatt glaring at his daughter.

"Why are you lying to me dad?" the 16-year-old shouted, "You drank, you smoked, you got into fights…"

"I got into fights, yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "All but one of my suspensions were for fighting. I'm not telling you I didn't make mistakes when I was your age, I did, but I never drank in school. You're 16, Elizabeth, and you're drinking and smoking on school property, only God knows what you're doing outside of school with your friends. I mean, if you're smoking cigarettes are you doing drugs too? How about having sex?"

"Wouldn't you love to know," Elizabeth smirked at him, "I'm not your perfect daughter, dad, that's Jen."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect," Wyatt gritted his teeth, "I'm trying to find out what's going on in that head of yours. You were fine until you got to high school, these past two years you've gone downhill and I swear it's those friends of yours but I know I can't just blame them, you've got something to do with it too, so do you care to explain what it is?"

"Not really," Elizabeth shook her head, "Can I go to my room now?"

"You're grounded for a month. The two weeks your not in school can be spent cleaning the house, except mine and Chris' room. You're not to leave the house, without mine or Chris' permission unless it's to go to school when you're back there. No TV, no music, no computer, except for doing your school work and no phone. Got it?" the two blondes looked at each other, the younger of the two never said a word, "I said have you got it?"

"Sure, whatever." The 16-year-old said, getting off the couch and making her way out of the room.

Wyatt sighed, she was going to be the death of him.

"You know something, she's not much different from her father." Wyatt looked up hearing a familiar voice and then laughed when he saw a friend stood with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you weren't coming until later tonight." Wyatt asked as he smiled at the tall blonde haired man that was now fully in the living room, the man's 9-month pregnant wife just behind him, with their four-year-old son, and Chris just behind them.

"I'm going up to talk to Lizzie," Chris sighed, "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Speedy."

"Sure, Chris," the man smiled as Chris left the room and then looked back at Wyatt, "So, what's she done this time? Chris wouldn't explain to us."

"Oh she just got caught with alcohol in her locker," Wyatt sighed, sitting down with Speedy and his 31-year-old cousin, "Cigarettes too, but the alcohol's the main problem. I didn't even realise she was drinking. God, I should have seen that."

"Not necessarily," Speedy shook his head, "How much did your mom know about you when you were in school? It doesn't make you a bad parent, it just makes you human."

"You sound like Chris," Wyatt groaned, "Has he told you what to tell me? How are you both anyway?"

"Fat." Holly smiled at her cousin, placing her hands on her baby bump.

"You're not fat, darling," Frank Speed told his wife, sympathetically, "You're pregnant." He knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw her glare at him. Wyatt could not help but laugh, he was so glad he had not had to put up with a pregnant wife, he had dealt enough with Caitlin being around when she was carrying Elizabeth.

"And how are you little man?" Wyatt looked down to Ben, their four-year-old son, "Did you have a good flight down?"

"I watcheded Shrek the Sixth," he smiled, telling Wyatt about the new Shrek movie that was out now on DVD. He knew all about it with having an eight-year-old in the house, "It was funny."

"Yeah, we have that here," Wyatt nodded his head with a smile, "They have movies on the flights from New York now?"

"You'd know if you flew up to see us." Speedy explained to his friend.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt laughed, knowing Speedy did not actually mean anything by it, "I have a 16-year-old daughter who likes to cause trouble, a 15-year-old daughter that never gets her nose out of a book and an eight-year-old son who is well, a typical eight-year-old boy," his friend and cousin both started laughed, causing him to narrow his eyes at them, "Don't you two start, you'll find out what it's like in a few years time. Wait until Ben gets to his teens and the one on it's way."

"Are you sure we're ok staying here?" Speedy asked, "I mean, if it's putting you out…"

"No it's fine," Wyatt waved them off, "I mean, you're down for Hope's wedding so what better place for you both to stay than here, where there's room. Ben and Scott get along just fine so they'll be fine in a room together and there's a spare room for you two. What else were you going to do? Get a motel or something?"

"If it's easier," Holly now said, "I mean, with Lizzie…"

"She'll calm down," Wyatt shook his head, "It should be a quiet week since she's in a mood with me."

* * *

In Elizabeth's bedroom, she was laid back on her bed when there was a knock at the door.

"What now?"

"It's just me." Chris' voice came from a slightly open door. The 16-year-old sighed as she saw her step-father step into the room, closing the door behind him gently. He never shouted, sometimes she wondered if it was just the fact that he was a social worker, but she also knew it was not in his nature to shout. He was not as hot-headed as her dad and was more likely going to understand her, even if she did constantly throw it in his face that he was not her real father. It was not that she hated him, she did not, in fact sometimes she wished that Chris was her real dad and not Wyatt, she just sometimes wanted to hurt him. He was the easy option, since her brother was too young and her sister was, well, slightly too easy to pick on.

"Want to talk?" Chris asked, perching on the bottom of her bed. He could see the signs that there had been tears in her eyes.

"What's their to talk about?"

"What's bothering you?"

"There's no need to do that whole caring social worker thing." Elizabeth sat up, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm not being a social worker," Chris shook his head, edging closer to her, "I'm being a dad, and I know, I'm not your real dad but you can still turn to me, talk to me."

"You know I only say that stuff because I want to hurt you," the 16-year-old blonde smirked, "Not because I really think you're not my real dad…well, if a girl can have two dads."

"I know," Chris nods his head, "I also know you do it for other reasons, I'm not stupid, I grew up with my grandpa, remember, I know what it's like to get to your age and have someone who thinks he knows everything about you."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely, wrapping her arms around Chris neck and pulling him into a hug.

"So, do I get to find out what's going on with you?" the brunette now asked, "I mean, why you're drinking and smoking on campus. I'm not going to shout at you, don't worry, that's your dad's thing."

"It's fun to do, c'mon, you did it too, Chris," Lizzie pleaded with her eyes, "You should know why."

"Ok then," Chris nodded understanding where she was coming from, "Why the fights? This is the seventh time that you've been suspended from school since you started high school, am I right? Correct me if I'm wrong, Wyatt's the one keeping count, but if you carry on, you'll be expelled and I don't want to have to send you to some boarding school."

"It didn't seem to do you and dad much bad," the blonde smirked and laughed as Chris as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, "I guess I'm rebelling."

"Rebelling is answering your dad back, getting into the odd fights, staying out past your curfew," the 34-year-old explained, "What you're doing is a little more than that. Your dad was right with what he said at the end, if you're drinking and smoking, we don't have a clue on what you're doing when you're with your friends. You could be doing drugs, having sex…God knows what. I'm not having a go at you ok, I'm worried about you and so is your dad."

"So why do I feel like he's always having a go at me?"

"Because you piss him off," Chris nods his head, "But it's ok, I reckon Scott will be exactly the same," at that they both laughed, "Just please, tell me what's bothering you. If it's just that you feel like you need to fit in, I understand, trust me, that's why your dad started smoking when he met me, he thought he needed to do it to fit in with me."

"Really?"

"Really." Chris nodded his head, "If there's other reasons, just tell me, don't worry I won't judge, I can help you know. I'll even go into Social Worker mode just for it if you want."

Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Thanks Chris."

"Anytime," he winked back at her as he stood up, "I'll call you when dinner's ready, ok?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth waited once Chris shut the door, waiting to hear his footsteps walking away from the room, until she got her cell phone out from her school bag. She instantly searched through the phone book for one of her friend's names.

"Hey Josh?" she smiled into the phone as he answered, she knew he would skip the afternoon classes, "Yeah, I got suspended. I'm grounded for a month," his voice could faintly be heard over the other end for anyone else that would have been in the room, "Whatever, it won't stop me from sneaking out. Where's the party tonight?" she waited for a while until he found out the venue and then smiled, "Ok, will you be there? Ok, I'll see you there then."

The 16-year-old smirked and hung up the call, like her dad could keep her behind these four walls.

* * *

ok, so I brought Speedy and Holly in too...just to prove it will be Wyatt/Chris. So please, review :D 


	3. Family Dinner

**Hey guys, ok, so I'm back, although I'm not sure how long for with this story. For some reason the story just isn't coming together, partly the reason why this chapter is so short. I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little longer but no promises yet. **

**Also, if any are reading any of my spin offs, updates for at least on of them are on their way, but at the moment, they're a little slow because at the moment I'm trying to convert script versions into story versions and an episode for one of them I had has turned into a two -part later in the series.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter.**

Growing Up Troubles

"You make parenting sound so much fun," Speedy teased his blonde haired friend just as Chris made his way back into the room, from upstairs, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Tell me that when Ben reaches High School."

"Or when he reaches eight and likes to cause mischief." Chris joined in with the conversation as he sat down.

"Scott?" Holly asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, joining in with her laughter, "But he's no trouble, he just likes being mischievous."

"What eight-year-old doesn't?" Chris asked, "How's Ben doing?" Chris looked around to see that Ben was no long in the room, "Where is he?"

"At the dining table drawing," Holly answered him, "And he's fine now that he's way past the terrible twos."

"Have you found out what the new born in?" Chris asked.

"Already asked," Wyatt sighed, looking over to his lover, "They don't know."

"We're keeping it a surprise, like we did with Ben." Speedy explained, while Chris nodded his head, just as the sound of the front door was heard opening. Instinctively checking his watch, Chris looked down to see it time for Jennifer and Scott to get home from school. Just as he thought that, two heads peaked around the front door.

"Hey, we're home," Jennifer smiled, as Wyatt and Chris looked her way seeing her eyes light up, "Holly! Frank! You're here already!"

The two younger children of Wyatt and Chris ran into the room and hugged the two newcomers.

"Where's Ben?" Scott asked straight away.

"In the dining room." Wyatt smiled to his youngest child, who ran out of the room in searching for the four-year-old boy.

"Lizzie wasn't at school, before you ask," Jennifer now turned to her two fathers, "I don't know where she was, but I couldn't miss the school bus if you wanted me to meet Scott…"

"It's ok," Wyatt cut her off, "You sister's upstairs, she's been suspended."

"Oh, right," the 15-year-old nodded, making her way out of the room, "Well, I've got homework to do."

Chris could not help but smile at that, especially when he heard Speedy laughing.

"I thought you said they get worse when they're teenagers?"

"Jen's the exception to the rule," Wyatt informed, "I'll call you when dinner's ready, ok sweetie?"

"Ok, dad."

With that, the 15-year-old dark haired girl left the room, leaving the adults to talk again.

"Do your mom and dad know you're back yet?" Chris now looked at his husband's cousin, who shook her head, "Does anyone else know except us?"

"Not yet," Holly shook her head, "We came straight here. We were planning on going around later, or asking them to come here?"

"You know," Wyatt smiled, "Maybe it will be a good idea. Get everyone over here for dinner?" He threw the question at Chris, who looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't it a little late to tell them?" the brunette asked, "I mean, if you want to do it tonight…"

"If we don't ring, we won't find out, will we?" Wyatt asked, standing up and making his way out of the room, "I'll go and see what my dad has to say."

As the Halliwell left the room, Chris turned his attention back to Holly and Speedy, who were laughing slightly.

"What?"

"You two," the blonde haired male laughed, "You've not changed."

* * *

Later that evening, Wyatt was making dinner with Scott sat up on the counter trying to help him. He had found out his whole family could make it over, even at the short notice, so he was putting a lot more effort into this dinner than he would normally do. Even though his mom was no longer with them, he did not want her looking down on him and being pissed because he had taken the easy way out with cooking.

"So, who's actually coming over?" Chris asked, as he walked into the kitchen to get some drinks for Frank and Holly and the children, but then laughed as he saw the sauce for the lasagne all over Scott's face, "How do you get so messy?"

"My spe…speci…specatity."

"Speciality, sweetie," Wyatt laughed, "Hey, he's tasting it," the two fathers laughed while Wyatt thought about the answer to his lover's question, "Just my dad, aunts and uncles and brothers. Matty's Mrs can't make it though because of the baby."

"Not too bad then." Chris smirked, he was about to continue when Wyatt interrupted him.

"Oh and Patty now that she's just got back to San Francisco, with her two kids."

"I can't believe she and Luke divorced." Chris shook his head, putting the two beers, and the glasses or juice on a tray.

"Me neither," Wyatt said but then had a thought, "Actually, it wasn't really her choice, was it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chris nodded as he walked back towards the door, "Let me know if you want any help."

"It's ok," Wyatt smirked, "I have my little helper." The two fathers looked back at their eight-year-old, who picked up the salt shaker and started shaking some into his hands. Chris laughed and left the room, letting Wyatt deal with it. At least he was putting it into his hand rather than in the sauce.

* * *

"That was great, son," Leo smiled at his eldest son, "Thanks for asking us over."

"Yeah, Wyatt," Paige smiled, and then looked at her youngest of her twins, "Although I see there was a reason behind it all."

"Of course, Aunt Paige," Wyatt smirked, "Why else would I invite you all over."

The sound of a beeper interrupted them, causing them all to look in Matthew's direction, of course it had to be him.

"Sorry, bro, I gotta go," 27-year-old Matthew sighed, "Hospital needs me." Of course, Matthew had taken after his father and became a doctor, something to make his parents proud, even though his mom was not that to see what he had accomplished.

"You're on call again!" Parker looked at his baby brother, even at 27 he was his baby brother, he always would be.

"Don't talk to me about that," Matt shook his head, standing up from the table, "Kaley's already on my back about it, complaining I'm never there for her and our daughter."

"Being a doctor sounds like fun," Elizabeth spoke up from the table, the first word she had said all night, "Definitely not gonna do it."

The youngest of Piper's brood left the manor, while Wyatt glared at his eldest daughter.

"What's this I hear about someone being suspended again, anyway?" Patty looked at her eldest second-cousin, who just shrugged her shoulders and then looked at her dad, "You told them."

"I told them, yes." Wyatt told his daughter.

"Like father, like daughter, hey Wy?" Parker laughed at his eldest brother, who just shook his head.

"You know, Lizzie, you really need to buckle down in school…" Phoebe started on at her eldest great-niece, who looked like she did not want the 'advice'.

"For God's sake, I don't care," Lizzie shouted, standing up, "Why can't you all get off my back?"

"Lizzie sit back down," Wyatt shouted at his daughter, "Right now young lady."

"You know what, dad," the 16-year-old looked at her father, "No." With that she made her way upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"I'm gonna kill that girl someday."

"No you won't, Wyatt," Prue shook her head gently at her eldest nephew, "She'll calm down eventually, you've just got to let her get through her rebellious streak."

"Or send her to a boarding school," Phoebe smiled to the blonde, "I mean, it didn't do you any harm, did it?"

Wyatt looked at Chris, who nodded his head.

"We've been looking into it actually," Wyatt admitted, "But it's a military style one. We can't keep dealing with her drinking and smoking, we don't even know what else she does. It's gotten to the point if she gets suspended once more, she's going."

"Have you told her that?" Leo asked his eldest step-son, who was shaking his head, "Maybe you should warn her, it might knock some sense into her."

"So you're not going to tell me not to do it?" Wyatt look around the table at all the adults.

"Why would we?" Henry asked the blonde, "I'd rather see her in a military boarding school than her behind bars for something. I know Hannah wouldn't want to be her parole officer."

"I know Charlie wouldn't want to have to arrest her for something." Andy added to the conversation, making Wyatt feel a little better for the conversation that he had had with his husband.

"Thanks," the 34-year-old smiled, "Knowing you're on my side really helps."

"She's your daughter," Coop now told him, "You should do whatever you think is best, don't worry about what we think."

"Yeah, but I do."

* * *

Elizabeth sat up in her room, she hated her family at times, really really hated them. She looked over at her clock. 8pm, well almost 8pm, almost time to meet Josh. She was meeting him and half-eight, which meant she might as well start getting ready, even though she did not have much to do. Just her hair and make-up, and put pillows in her bed to make it look like she was in bed, asleep. She knew her dad or Chris only ever looked in, so would not come over to check that she was really there.

Once everything was done, she looked at the clock again, five minutes to get there and meet Josh. Checking that what she was wearing was ok, a red T-shirt and short black skirt, she climbed out of the window to get to the party for the night.

* * *

"So it's really one more strike and that's it?" Speedy looked at his friends as they all sat in the living room later that evening, after everybody had gone and the children were in bed.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "We've seriously had enough of her."

"Really?" Holly asked, mainly looking at Chris, who did not seem too sure about the idea.

"We've done everything we can," Chris looked at his lover's cousin, "We're running out of options."

"A bit like my mom and dad did with me."

"And look where it got you," Speedy smirked, "Shacked up with your roommate."

"Hey, if she comes home with a girlfriend, then fine, that's up to her," Wyatt shrugged, "I'll be fine with it, I can't really say much can I, without being hypocritical? But, as long as something calms her down."

* * *

ok, so really it did just fill some information in about the family. The rest of the family will show up a little later, I just didn't want them all jumping in at one go. Anyway, there'll be enough of them all in one scene with the wedding, right?

So, what did you think? Sorry, it's taken so long to write that.


	4. Surprise

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for this. Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter and I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to write. Well my uni work has finished (except revising for exams) so I should be able to update a little more often, if my muse stays with me. She's still playing up.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me in a review at the end.**

Growing Up Troubles

Later that night, Chris decided to check on Elizabeth, since they had not heard a word from her all night. Opening the door a crack, he looked into see it dark, only the moonlight shone through from the window. Sighing, the brunette looked to the bed, to see a lump, but something did not seem right. As he realised what it was, he shook his head and turned on the light, before walking over to the bed to reveal that the 16-year-old had put pillows in the bed.

"You are in so much trouble, young lady." Chris said to himself just as Wyatt walked in behind him.

"Who's in troub…" Wyatt started but then saw what his husband was looking at, "Where is she?"

"I'm just going to call her and find out." The Perry replied, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialling their eldest daughter's number.

"Hi this is Lizzie, leave a message and I'll get back to you." Chris could hear the 16-year-old's voice.

"Lizzie, where ever you are, get your butt back home." Chris said into the phone, shaking his head at Wyatt, indicating she had not answered. Hanging up his cell phone, he looked in the direction of the Halliwell.

"Jen?" Wyatt called out before making his way to Jennifer's room. Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply and then entered, "Hey sweetie, do you know where Lizzie could be?"

"Why would I know where Lizzie could be?" the dark haired girl asked first, but then thought, "Actually, I think there was a party at Sally's house tonight, she might have gone there. But I thought she was grounded?"

"She's grounded even longer now," the youngest father said to himself as he looked at his lover, who was just behind him. Turning back to Jennifer, he frowned, "Where does Sally live?"

"Erm…" Jennifer started to think, she had no idea, after all she was not in Sally's circle of friends.

"You know, going to get her right now won't help stop her rebellious streak." Chris sighed, glancing at Jennifer quickly, wondering whether they should be talking about this away from their children.

"So what do you suggest we do, Chris?" Wyatt asked, trying to keep his anger at bay, but it turned to confusion as Chris grew a smirk on his face.

"I've got an idea," Chris replied, "You've just got to trust me because it will get her in some trouble," then he turned back to his youngest daughter, "So, do you know where Sally lives?"

* * *

Across town, in Sally's house, music was blaring and alcohol was flowing. None of the teenagers could hear the sirens blaring down the road and stopping outside the house.

16-year-old Elizabeth was on the couch with her boyfriend, Josh Lochley, making out just as the police came into the house.

Every single teenager in the room froze at the officers that stood by the door, glaring at them all.

"Oh my God, my dad's gonna kill me." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe you snuck out of the house!" Wyatt sighed, as he drove his daughter home, "And to go to one of those parties."

"Are you telling me you never did that?" Elizabeth asked him, shaking her head, she hated how hypocritical she was at times.

"I am actually," Wyatt glanced over, taking his eyes off the road for a second, "I never once snuck out to go to a party."

"But you snuck out for other reasons." The 16-year-old blonde mumbled to herself. Taking Chris' advice, Wyatt decided not to say anything else, just wait until they got home.

The minute the two stepped in the house, Chris was already standing in front of the stairs.

"Living room, now." Wyatt ordered, putting his car keys on the table, as Holly came down the stairs.

"But…dad…" Lizzie started, but the Halliwell was having none of it, he just glared at her, his blue eyes baring into her, causing the teen to give in. As she walked into the room, Holly's eyes grew wide.

"Ok, where's Frank?"

"Kitchen," Chris smiled at his husband's cousin, allowing her past the stairs, "Staying away from this."

"I don't blame him." She smirked, looking at her 34-year-old cousin, but she could tell that he was in no mood for comments.

"I'll let you know when it's safe to come out," Chris said quietly to the pregnant woman and then looked to Wyatt, "Try not to shout at her. It's not going to help."

"You know what will help, threatening her with the boarding school," at first Chris sighed, making Wyatt wonder whether he was going to agree with him, but then he saw a nod of the head, "You're agreeing?"

"Tell her," Chris nodded his head, "But don't shout at her, tell her you're disappointed."

Sighing, Wyatt made his way into the living room, to find his eldest daughter sat on the couch, playing with the cuffs of her jacket. Chris followed behind him and stood with his arms folded.

"You know something, Elizabeth, I don't know what to say to you." Wyatt shook his head.

"Can you just shout at me and get it over with?" the blonde girl asked, glancing up at Wyatt briefly and then shooting her gaze to Chris. She bit her bottom lip, neither of them were going to shout at her, she could tell now, they were just disappointed.

"I'm not angry, Lizzie," Wyatt shook his head, even though it was a lie, he was just going off of what Chris had told him, "I'm disappointed."

"I knew that was coming…"

"I don't understand," Wyatt now crouched to her level, to look directly into her blue eyes, "I don't get what is going on in that head of yours," as he saw the 16-year-old shrug, he sighed, deeper this time, "I know you're going through your rebellious stage, but I can't deal with it anymore, neither of us can…" he noticed Elizabeth take a look at Chris and then back at him again, "We have Jen and Scott to think about too…"

"So, what? Are you throwing me out?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head, frowning slightly, "I wouldn't do that. But if you keep this up we're sending you to boarding school."

"Boarding School?" the 16-year-old frowned at first, checking to see if her father was telling the truth, "You're serious! You're going to send me to some poxy boarding school?"

"Yes, if you don't change your ways," Wyatt nodded his head, knowing that he could not give into any emotion she showed, "You get yourself into trouble once more and that's it, you're going to boarding school. I'm warning you now so you have the chance to change your ways."

"Dad I've been suspended!" Elizabeth shrieked, "Every kid gets suspended once in a while, you and Chris both did…"

"But you just snuck out to go to a party that was closed down by the police," Wyatt explained to her, "You're getting in too much trouble and I'm fed up of it."

"So you're doing exactly what Grandma did to you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust, "I can't believe you'd do that to me."

"He's doing it to help you," Chris stood in for his husband, "The way you're going, Lizzie, you're going to end up in trouble, not just with us or the school, but with the police, a lot worse that what it was tonight. Something that we can't just take you home from."

At first, Chris could tell Elizabeth wanted to argue with him, but soon her face softened as she nodded her head and looked at Wyatt.

"I'm sorry, dad," she mumbled so quietly that Wyatt and Chris both had to strain to hear her, "If I stay out of trouble, I don't have to go to the boarding school, right?"

"Right," Wyatt nodded his head, "But staying out of trouble means not getting yourself suspended, no more of these parties unless we know about them and no more sneaking out of the house for any reason."

"And I'm still grounded I take it."

"Oh yes," Wyatt nodded his head, "And you've got an extra two weeks added on," the Halliwell knew his daughter wanted to argue with him, but that would just mean more trouble, "Right, up to bed."

As the 16-year-old made her way out of the room, Wyatt turned to look at Chris, who had a big smile on his face.

"What's that for?"

"I'm proud of you," Chris replied, his smile never going, "You managed to go a whole discussion without shouting at her."

"And you know something, I think it has helped," but now the smile was turning into a frown, "You don't think so?"

"We've got a long way to go with that one."

* * *

"Chris!" Wyatt called out as the brunette was starting to run out of the house.

"Yeah?" The brunette called back, picking up the car keys.

"While you're out can you pick up the stuff I need for Hope's wedding?"

Chris stood around for a minute, frowning slightly, before throwing his arms up.

"What do you want?" Footsteps came towards him, as Wyatt ran over with a shopping list, as he kissed Chris.

"Thank you," the blonde haired male smiled, "Love you."

As Wyatt turned his back, he missed Chris rolling his green eyes as he picked up the car keys. Hearing laughter coming from the doorway, the Perry looked at to see his high school friend leaning on the doorframe and laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You two," Speedy smirked, "You really haven't changed."

"Yeah, well for that, you can come with me," Chris replied with a matching smirk on his face, which grew wider as Speedy's face dropped as he realised Chris was being serious, "C'mon, it'll give us chance to catch up without kids running around."

"Or a husband getting in the way?" the blonde haired friend asked with a laugh.

"Or wives either."

As they drove to the supermarket, they did manage to catch up, although if they were honest there was not that much to catch up, since they had seen each other just a year ago for Hannah's wedding, Holly's twin sister.

"So, what is it that he's wanting?" Speedy asked as they walked around the supermarket. Chris was so busy looking at the list that he ran his trolley into someone else's. Instantly, he started to apologise, but stopped as he saw who it was.

"Oh my God!"

"Not what I was expecting," the person who Chris had bumped into said, "A 'hi' was more what I was expecting."

"What the…I mean, hi…erm…what are you…I…"

"I don't remember having this effect on you." The person smiled, just as she looked at Speedy, who was frowning slightly.

"Erm…yeah, sorry, caught off guard," Chris shook his head, finally finding his tongue again, "I thought you were in Canada."

"Yeah, well, I moved back," came the reply, "Well, my mom died so I had to move back…"

"You mom…" Chris' eyes grew wide, "Oh, God! I am so sorry, why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you said you wanted me out of your life? Anyway, who's this? New boyfriend?"

At that, Speedy started laughing, as Chris hit him and turned back to the person.

"No, this is a friend from high school. Speedy, you remember me telling you about him."

"Oh yeah, hi." With a sheepish look, Chris introduced Bianca to Speedy.

"This is Bianca."

Speedy's laughing stopped all of a sudden as he heard the name Bianca and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Wyatt was making lunch, ready for what Chris would be back, or at least when he thought Chris would be back. As he busied himself around the kitchen, where he loved to be, he heard the kitchen door open.

"Hi dad." Came an usually reply from a certain voice, causing the 34-year-old father to look up at the 16-year-old blonde that had just walked in.

"Are you feeling ok?" Wyatt asked, with a small smile on his face to let her know he was saying it in jest.

"Fine," Elizabeth smiled back, "I've cleaned my room. Do you want to check it before I get started on the living room?"

"You don't have to do the living room while Frank and Holly are here," Wyatt answered her, "But you can do the sunroom."

"I'll do that now then."

Because of the change of tune from her, Wyatt decided to be a little nicer to her on that front.

"Do it after lunch, ok?" he made an agreement with her, "Since you spent all morning cleaning your room." Seeing her nod her head, Wyatt went back to making lunch.

"Where are Frank and Holly anyway?" the blonde girl now frowned.

"Frank's gone with Chris to the supermarket for me," Wyatt explained, a long time ago he had stopped trying to get Elizabeth to call Chris dad, so now just referred to him as Chris to her, "And Holly is at Aunt Paige's with Ben."

"Oh right," she nodded her head, "How come Chris is at the supermarket?"

"Well, he was going out to pick up some paperwork so I gave him my list for Hope's wedding."

As Elizabeth nodded, she made her way to the counter and stirred the pot of soup for her father, making Wyatt just watch her slightly. He tilted his head, with a proud smile, until she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing." Wyatt shook his head.

"You know, I only get in trouble to piss you off," Elizabeth finally looked at her father, "It's something fun to do."

"And I only shout at you because I love you and I worry about you."

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Bianca asked her ex-boyfriend, as they still stood in the supermarket, "Are you and Wyatt still…"

"Yeah, we're married," Chris nodded his head, still finding it difficult being around this woman after 16 years of not seeing her. The last time he saw her, he hit her, "Three kids."

"Wow!" Bianca's eyes grew wide, "Adopted?"

"Two of them, yeah," Chris answered with a nod of the head, "The eldest is actually Wyatt's daughter."

"Oh right."

Now it was time to find out.

"What about you?" Chris looked into Bianca's ex-girlfriend's hazel eyes for the first time since they had bumped into each other, "What's been going on?"

"Well, I got married seven years ago," Bianca replied, with a small smile on her face, "Two kids, although one is from another relationship."

Trying not to judge what she had said, Chris nodded his head and carried on the conversation, "How old?"

"Well the youngest one is five," Bianca nodded her head, "The eldest is 16." She bit her lip, waiting for the realisation to set in.

Chris' green eyes grew wide as he realised what Bianca had just said. She had a 16-year-old. 16. The same age as Lizzie. Did that mean? No, it could not, could it? She would have told him if it was, right? He frowned as he looked at her expression.

"Is it…" Chris started, but stopped as he saw her slowly nod her head, "Bee…"

"It's a boy…" Before Bianca had a chance to finish, she was interrupted by Speedy, pushing the trolley their way.

"Wy's just called," he said, oblivious to the conversation that the two ex's had just been having, "He was wondering…Hey, is everything ok?" Sensing the tension in the air, Speedy frowned, wondering whether they had just had an argument.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris ignored his friend, trying to find out as much information as he could about his apparent son.

"You wanted me out of your life," Bianca rolled her eyes, "You really wanted to know that I was pregnant?"

"When it's my son, yes!" Chris looked at her, not realising what he had blurted out in front of his friend, "What does he think of me? That I'm some low-life you left you…"

"No," Bianca shook her head, "I never let him believe that. I told him the truth…" Chris could feel his heart beating faster as Bianca told him this. The truth? How much exactly? As if she knew what he was thinking, Bianca continued, "I told him you didn't know I was pregnant when I left. He doesn't think anything less of you, I wouldn't want that in case…well this happened…"

Chris closed his eyes as all the information sunk in, then he looked at her again, full of questions but not enough time to ask them all.

"What's he like? How is he in school? What…"

"Do you want to meet him for yourself?" Bianca asked, "Find out everything from him. I know he always wanted to meet you."

"I don't know…with Wyatt and…" Chris started, but Bianca cut him off with a sigh. As he watched her shake her head, a frown grew across his face, "What?"

"He's your son, Chris, and you're worried about what Wyatt will think?" she explained to him, "That's what."

Taking a quick glance at his friend, he nodded his head, "Can I call you about it? I'm gonna have to talk to Wyatt first."

"Sure," Bianca smiled with a nod, before taking a card out of her wallet, "There's my home, cell and office on there," seeing her ex-boyfriend smirking at the card, Bianca rolled her eyes, "My husbands a Lawyer and has them done up, sorry."

Shaking his head with a small smile, Chris began to walk towards the checkouts.

"As soon as I talk to Wyatt I'll call you, ok?"

As they walked away, Speedy frowned at his friend, trying to find out if everything he had heard was right.

"Ok, that…her…what?"

"Erm…I have a son."

* * *

So, what did you think of my little twist to keep things going? Let me know in a review, ok? ;)


	5. Telling Wyatt

**Sorry to say it but this chapter is extremely short. It was just to show Wyatt's reactions to Chris having a son...I just didn't want to add anymore at the end to it, it seemed to be a good end for the chapter.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter and I do hope you enjoy this.**

Wedding Nightmares

"What are you going to tell Wyatt?" Speedy asked, as the two sat in the car just outside the house. Frank was looking up at the house, while Chris stared at the steering wheel, "You are going to tell him, right?"

"Course I am," Chris nodded his head, "I just don't quite know how I'm going to put it. How do you tell someone you've got a kid with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Wyatt managed to tell you." Speedy pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is from when I cheated on Wyatt," looking across to his friend, Chris saw the realisation setting in, "He doesn't need reminding of my mistake…"

"16 years ago though."

"But it's still something he doesn't need reminding of," the Perry continued, "And definitely not something that the kids need to know about."

The two friends stayed silent for a while, until Frank sighed; "They're going to find out something."

"I know," Chris nodded, running his hands through his brown locks, "I just really need to sort out with Wyatt what we're going to tell them. But first, I need to figure out how I'm gonna tell Wyatt."

"And the fact that you want to see him."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to mention that if Wyatt doesn't take this well," the brunette sighed before opening the car door, "Here goes."

"Hey, there you are, what took you so long?" Wyatt asked, the minute Chris and Speedy walked in with the groceries.

"Erm…" Chris started, with a sigh, he needed to tell Wyatt something, "I…erm…" at that minute, their eldest daughter walked in from the kitchen, causing Chris to stop in his tracks, "Lizzie, can you take these into the kitchen for me. I need to talk to you dad."

As the 16-year-old did as she was told, Wyatt looked at Chris, completely confused at the situation, what happened while he was at the supermarket?

"You haven't crashed the car, have you?" Wyatt asked, as the two of them made their way into the living room, shutting the door behind them.

"You'll want to sit down," Chris started as he paced the floor, trying to find the right way to tell his husband this. When Wyatt did not sit down, Chris stopped pacing and looked straight at him, "I'm being serious, Wyatt, you'll want to sit down."

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked with a frown, still staying stood, "If you've crashed the car, or anything like that, it doesn't matter, we can get it fixed," but h could tell from the troubled look in his lover's green eyes that there was something else, something big. With a sigh, the blonde haired Halliwell took a seat on the couch, still looking directly at Chris, who's troubled look was getting worse.

All Chris could think about was how he was going to tell Wyatt the truth, about bumping into Bianca, about a son he apparently had, man, he didn't even know the name of his son.

"Chris…" Wyatt started, taking his lover's hands so he would sit next to him, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. What's happened?"

"I…erm…I bumped into Bianca, in the supermarket," Chris started but stopped to see how Wyatt was going to take that little bit of information. All he got was a confused look, "You know, Bianca, my ex…the one who caused the problems…"

"Yeah I know who you mean," Wyatt nodded his head, "What's all this got to do with her? Or is that the problem, that Bianca is back and going to cause problems?"

"There's a little more," Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes as he thought about how to word this, "I know you don't need this bringing up, but you know when I slept with her…"

"Yeah…" Wyatt cautiously said, wondering just where this was going. He knew Chris would not bring up that mistake unless there was a very good reason.

"I didn't know about this until today, ok," Chris jumped in quickly, "I really had no idea…"

"Chris, what is it?"

"She ended up pregnant," the Perry gulped, "I have a son."

At first, Wyatt showed no emotion, he just allowed the information to settle in before saying anything to Chris. The brunette watched the emotion slowly appear in his husband's blue eyes and it hurt him as he saw the hurt and pain.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"I know," Wyatt nodded his head. Even though he knew about the mistake Chris had made with Bianca, he could not help feel betrayed by the fact that that mistake had created a child, "Did you see him?"

"Not yet," Chris shook his head, "I don't know anything about him, just that he's 16."

"And you're sure he's yours," Wyatt now asked, remembering the psycho Bianca turned out to be, "She's not trying to get back into your life."

"She's married now," Chris shook his head, "She isn't doing this to get me back in her life, that's why she never told me, because I wanted her out of my life…but…"

"You want to see him," Wyatt understood without Chris having to say a word about it, "I get it. If things were changed and I were the one in your position I'd be the same way."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did see him?" Chris asked, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what his lover was really thinking.

"No," Wyatt shook his head, trying to put his feelings of betray to the back of his head, he could not deny Chris' right to see his son, it would not be fair on him, "See him."

Once he heard Wyatt say that, the brunette 34-year-old smiled, looking into his lover's blue eyes.

"I love you, you know that," Chris told him, hugging him tightly, "I love you so so much."

As they hugged, Chris completely missed the look of worry etched all over his lover's face.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Holly's voice came from the doorway of the kitchen, as she watched her eldest cousin washing the dishes up from lunch, "Frank told me about Bianca showing up. Are you ok?"

"He didn't tell you everything then." Wyatt laughed slightly, turning to face the 30-year-old, sadness still apparent in his eyes.

"What's he missed out?" Holly asked, a frown appearing on her face as she put her bag on the kitchen table. Grabbing her stomach, she sat down on the chair, but Wyatt saw the pain on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a frown, moving closer to her.

"I'm fine," Holly smiled with a nod, "Just a kick."

"That look seemed to be a little more than a kick," Wyatt pointed out, sitting down next to the woman, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Holly waved him off, her smile growing, "So go on then, what did that husband of mine leave out?"

"Well," Wyatt sighed, realising he was going to have to tell her something, "Apparently, Chris has a son."

To start with, Holly frowned, not really understand what her cousin meant, but then it dawned on her; "With Bianca?" when she saw Wyatt nod his head, her face grew with more shock, "W-w-what…? Hang on, I don't understand? Would he have already known about a kid, I mean, he broke up with her before he met you right? Wait a minute, how old is this kid? Is it from…"

"It's from when he cheated, yeah," Wyatt nodded, "I know I can't really shout at him for it, and I've forgiven him for cheating, but part of me still feels betrayed."

"Because he has a son?" Holly asked, slightly confused, "Sweetie, at least he told you about it. He could have hidden it and then it would have made everything worse."

"I know, but…"

"You're not going to stop him from seeing his son, are you?"

"No! God, no!" Wyatt jumped straight in there, "I would never do that to him. He'd never forgive me if I did that to him."

Nodding her head, Holly smiled gently.

"It'll work out," she took his hand gently reassuring her eldest cousin that she was there, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

once again, I'm really sorry it's so short, but it just seemed like the right place to end the chapter rather than drag it out.

Please review to tell me what you thought.


	6. Busted

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed my previous chapter. I know, I haven't replied to reviews personally, I've been a little swamped with things, since it's xmas, and now I've only got time to put up another chapter.**

**It's a little shorter than usual again, but a little longer than the last chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

Growing Up Troubles

"Thank you so much for doing all this for me, Wyatt," a 24-year-old Hope hugged her older cousin tightly, still in her wedding dress, while her new husband tried to pull her away so they could get on with their first night as a married couple, "Everything was so great."

"It's no problem, Hope," the blonde Halliwell smiled, "You should get going anyway, it looks like Mark wants to get to the hotel."

Hope looked around at her husband and smiled gently, she had one more person to see before she left, and knew exactly where he was.

"Chris?" Hope smiled, as she made her way to the bar, where her Chris stood with Holly's husband.

"Hey, I'd have thought you would have been gone by now," Chris smirked, "You looked lovely today by the way."

"Thank you," the youngest cousin smiled as they hugged, "I just had to some and say bye to you and thank you."

"What for?"

"Helping Wyatt with the food and everything," came the reply, "I know you got him in gear."

Swallowing hard, Chris' face dropped slightly, but not so much that the newly married woman could tell.

"Don't worry about it," the Perry smiled, "You'd better get going anyway."

"I will," she hugged Chris again, "Bye."

Once Hope had gone, Chris turned back to his friend, to see a frown on his face.

"What?"

"You didn't help Wyatt," Speedy informed his friend, "He wouldn't let you."

"She doesn't know that," Chris smirked, just as his husband walked towards him, "Hey you."

"Should my ears be burning?" Wyatt asked, as he made his way over to the bar, where a bottle of beer was waiting for him.

"Now why would you ask that?" the brunette asked, loosening his tie off, man did he hate wearing these things, "Where are the kids?"

"Holly's taken Ben and Scott home," Wyatt explained, looking at Speedy as he mentioned Holly, "Jen is with Parker at the moment, helping him move some things and Lizzie was with Pierce."

Pierce was the eldest child of Patty, Wyatt's eldest cousin, who were both here for Hope's wedding. Even though his daughter was grounded, he was not going to stop her from coming to the wedding, after all it would not be fair on Hope to stop her from coming.

"Are you sure?" Speedy looked at his friend with a glare, "Because isn't that Pierce there?"

Wyatt turned around to, sure enough, see his eldest second cousin walking towards him.

"Pierce?" the 34-year-old blonde called out to the brunette haired 12-year-old, "Where's Lizzie?"

"She said she was going to look for you," the boy explained, biting his lip as he realised maybe she had just told him that to get away. Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other, before Wyatt turned back to the boy and looked into his grey eyes, "Pierce, which way did she go."

"That way," Pierce pointed towards the front door, causing Wyatt to groan slightly, "Am I in trouble?" the 12-year-old quickly asked and sighed as the two fathers told him no.

"Ok, I'll check outside, you look around here?" Wyatt looked at his lover, who was agreeing with what they were saying. Did their daughter sneak out again? The Halliwell sighed as he made his way out of the building, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he should have known not to bring her here, she needed locking up in her bedroom. And they thought she was turning over a new leaf after being in trouble with the police for being at that house party just two days ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building, Chris walked over to his husband's father.

"Hey, Leo," Chris frowned slightly, interrupting Leo's conversation with who Chris remembered being Mark's (Hope's new husband) mother, "Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Lizzie anywhere?"

"No, why?" Leo asked, a frown forming on his face, he knew all too well the trouble the 16-year-old was capable of causing.

"Wyatt just needs her, that's all," Chris smiled, not wanting to worry the 72-year-old man, "Don't worry."

As the brunette walked away he bumped into Parker, who was now carrying boxes out of the building.

"Hey, have you seen that niece of yours anyway?" Chris asked, to which Parker nodded.

"Just behind me with another load of boxes."

"Not that one," Chris shook his head, looking back to see Jennifer negotiating walking in heels with boxes, "You're eldest."

"Oh," the 32-year-old frowned, seeming to think about it, "Actually no, not since just after the dinner."

"Right…" Chris stated with a sigh just as Speedy ran up behind him.

"Hey, Chris," his blonde haired friend said, tapping him on the shoulder with his cell phone in his hand, "She's at home."

"What?" the Perry looked slightly shocked for a minute, his daughter was at home? She had snuck away from the party to go home?

"She went with Holly," the man continued, "Apparently she told Matthew."

At first, Chris did not know whether to feel relieved or pissed off, relieved that she was safe or pissed that she did not tell either him or Wyatt and that Matthew had not come to tell them. Eventually the anger won and he groaned, going out onto the street to find Wyatt walking towards him.

"No luck…"

"She's at home," Chris said, before his lover could continue, "Holly took her home, she told Matthew."

Pushing past Chris, the blonde made his way back into the building to find his youngest brother, who was sat at a table with his wife and daughter.

"When were you going to tell me my daughter had gone home?" he asked the blonde haired male, looking at him with angry eyes. To start with, the younger Halliwell's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, until he finally found his voice.

"It slipped my mind," the 27-year-old admitted, realising not only was his brother going to lay into him, but his wife was going to later too, "I'm sorry, but…well, actually I have no excuse, it just completely slipped my mind. I thought you'd realise."

Deciding not to make a scene at the party, Wyatt groaned and just walked away. His daughter was safe, that was the main thing. Then he sighed to himself, maybe she was turning over a new leaf, if she had gone home.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Chris heard at the front door, as he sat at the dining table, doing his paper work. Just as he was about to get up, footsteps came running down the stairs, footsteps of the only person that was in, Elizabeth.

"It's ok, I'll get it."

"You're not going out." Chris stated, as he sat back down and went back to his paper work, allowing the 16-year-old to answer the door. With his head down, he missed the roll of the blue eyes of his eldest daughter.

"Hey," he heard the blonde say, "I can't come out. Grounded."

"I know," a male's voice came next, causing the Perry to look up from his paperwork to see a young boy with shaggy brown hair at the door, "I just thought I'd bring you this. It's the essay from English, it'll give you one less thing to catch up on anyway."

"Thanks Josh."

Chris was no longer listening to the conversation, just looking at the boy, for all he knew that could be his son, but then he shook his head. He had been thinking that about every 16-year-old looking boy for the past four days, ever since Bianca had told him what their one-night stand had created. He still needed to call her, tell her that he wanted to see his son. It was not because of him, that he had not called, it was because he sensed something from Wyatt, some sort of hostility and wondered just how smart it was to get involved with his son even though Wyatt has said it was fine. Sometimes Wyatt never said what he meant. Also, sometimes cousins let on what was going on. However, Chris needed to see his son, he had not known for 16 years that he had a son and now he wanted to know what he was like, how he was doing in school, who he was more like – himself or Bianca? But then, what did his son think of him? Did he really believe what Bianca had told him, and had Bianca really told him what she had said she had?

Sighing, he shook his head as he heard the door close.

"He was just dropping some work of for me," the 16-year-old pointed out, almost as if she expected Chris to say something to her about it, "Chris? Are you ok?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked up at the blonde. She was so much like Wyatt, it was scary, she was the Halliwell through and through, and sometimes he still wished he had that. Maybe that was another reason he wanted to see his son, he had wanted a child of his own for a while now, but had never told Wyatt that, he did not quite know how to tell him, they had enough with three of them running around and one of them being a trouble-maker, they did not need another.

"Chris?"

"Sorry, Lizzie, I'm fine," Chris smiled at her, but it was weak, "Can you check on your brother for me? Make sure he's doing his homework and not playing on his Wii?"

As the girl exited, he noticed the unsure frown on her face, almost as if she knew there was something wrong with Chris deep down.

Sighing, Chris put the pen down on the table and leant back on the chair, he needed to call Bianca, he needed to see his son.

* * *

Wyatt walked into his house, late that night, to find all the lights out except for the living room light. Looking in, he found Holly and Speedy curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey, the kids in bed?" he asked, startling them both slightly.

"Yeah," Holly smiled, "And Chris has had to nip into the office to pick something up."

The Halliwell looked at the clock, why would he need to go into the office at 11pm? Deciding against asking, after all his cousin and friend would probably not know, Wyatt sat down to see what movie they were watching.

"Oh, Jen asked if you would go up and see her when you got back," Speedy now looked at his friend, who looked too tired to be bothered with anything at the moment, "Something to do with some History homework, we all know Chris wouldn't be able to help her."

Wyatt could not help but laugh slightly at that comment, there was no way Chris would help any of their three children with History homework, he hated History, just like Wyatt would never help them with Math.

"I'll go up and see her then," Wyatt sighed, "Although I hope she isn't still up doing it."

Leaving the two lovebirds on the couch, Wyatt made his way up the stairs through the dark hallway, and to his youngest daughter's room. Seeing no light coming from underneath the door, he decided that she was probably asleep by now, so opened the door very slightly to peek in, to not wake her.

Smiling happily, he pushed the door open a little more to see the 15-year-old curled up in her bed, blissfully asleep.

Happy that everything was as it should be, Wyatt was about to make his way back down the stairs until he heard a noise coming from Elizabeth's room.

_Is that the TV?_ The blonde thought to himself, making his way to the doorway to listen a little more carefully. She was grounded, which meant no TV, but what else was the noise?

Opening the door, Wyatt saw something he never wanted to even think of his daughter doing, let alone seeing.

"Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell!" He exclaimed, it was all he could do as he saw the 16-year-old in bed with a brunette male.

"Dad!" Elizabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights, she was in trouble, big trouble.

* * *

ok, so I know I'm leaving it for a couple of days with a cliff hanger, but its to keep you coming back when I next update:D

Please review to tell me what you thought and I hope you have a good xmas. I'll be back in a couple of days.

xxx


	7. A Mistake

**Hey guys, I know, another late update, but better late than never right? Anyway, thank you to everybody who reviewed and I hope you like this, since I found a way of putting a slash scene in for you at the end.**

**I'd like to say thank you to Ed, my anonymous reviewer - **I'm glad you enjoyed reading the prequels to this story and glad you like this so far. I'm also happy to see you enjoy my twists that I put in, since I enjoy adding them, and I'll have to leave you wondering about Chris' son.

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

Growing Up Troubles

Wyatt Perry-Halliwell was fuming as he waited outside his daughter's room for them both to get dressed. Elizabeth was in so much trouble now. Did she really think he would not check on her after he got home from work? Was she that stupid?

Hearing the door open, he turned around to see his 16-year-old daughter stepping out of the room.

"Where's the boy?" Wyatt asked, seeing tears in Elizabeth's eyes. He was ignoring them for now, he was too angry to care about the tears. When she pointed to in her room, he opened the door, to see him still getting dressed, well still putting his shoes on.

Not even waiting for him to finish, he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the room.

"Dad!" Elizabeth called out, almost as if she was scared Wyatt was going to kill the young boy.

"You are getting out of my house," Wyatt told the boy, as he pulled him down the stairs, just as Chris was getting in through the door, "And you're never going to set foot near my daughter again."

Chris looked at what his lover was doing and took a step back. Something had obviously happened for the blonde to be acting this way, and he was not stupid, he had an idea of what it was.

As the boy tried to plead for his life, the Perry realised it was the same boy who was at the door earlier that day, the one bringing the homework for Lizzie.

"If I even hear about you coming anywhere near her," Wyatt looked at the boy, "You'll wish you were never born."

And with that, the Halliwell opened the door and threw him out of the house, literally.

"What was that?" Chris asked, as Holly and Speedy were now behind him, watching as the front door was slammed shut. However, Wyatt never answered his lover's question, instead turned to the stairs to see his eldest daughter on the stairs, tears streaming down her face from her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad…"

"Sorry," Wyatt shouted at her, ignoring Chris' pleas to calm down, "You're sorry?" he shook his head in disbelief, having no idea what to say to her, "You know what, I don't want to see you at the minute. Just get up to your room."

"But dad…"

"I said, get up to your room," he repeated, "NOW!"

Chris watched as everything went on, he was unable to calm the Halliwell down at the moment, but it did not mean it would not happen once Elizabeth was in her room and they could talk.

"Wyatt?" he now spoke, carefully, once the 16-year-old had gone back up the stairs, "What was that?"

"He was in her room," Wyatt simply said as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch, "In her bed."

Chris nodded his head, he thought so, it would have been the only explanation for what Wyatt had done.

"Why are you not angry?" Wyatt asked him, looking up as the other three people in the room sat down, "Why are you always so calm?"

"I guess it's just in my nature," Chris shrugged, taking his husband's hand, "But trust me, I'm not happy with it. If I'd have caught them, I'd probably have done the same thing as you."

However, the Halliwell looked sceptical at his lover and just shook his head.

"What do I say to her?" Wyatt now asked, "I mean, you keep telling me not to shout at her, but she keeps…well…causing more trouble. I can't stay calm, not this time. She's my little girl, and I made that mistake of sleeping with people at a young age and look, I got a girl pregnant…if she ends up pregnant…"

"Maybe you should find out if she did it protected first," Speedy offered his friend, "There's a chance they thought about it."

"And a chance they didn't." Wyatt sighed, looking around the room, what was he meant to do now? What would his mom have done with him…wait, what did his mom do with him. Starting to laugh at himself, he realised he had done just what his mom had done. Walked in and shouted, although Piper never dragged the girl out of the house unlike Wyatt, now what did his mom do to him after it?

"What are you laughing at?" Holly asked her cousin, looking at him slightly confused.

"When my mom caught me," Wyatt smirked, "I'm trying to think how she handled it to know how to handle it myself."

* * *

"_Wyatt, how could you think of doing something like that," Piper looked at her son, as they both sat at the kitchen table, "And in my house when I trusted you to just look after your brothers."_

"_Mom, it was protected ok," Wyatt sighed, "Just, chill!"_

"_Chill!" Piper exclaimed, her brown eyes growing wide at her eldest child, "I catch you having sex with a girl, when you're 15-years-old and you want me to chill! Wyatt, you're too young to be doing something like this, and how old was the girl. I didn't even know you were dating anyone."_

"_Kelly, she's a girl from school, ok," Wyatt sighed, running his hands through his golden locks, he had to make this look better than what it was, "And yes we are dating."_

"_Why don't I know?"_

"_Mom, I'm 15," the younger Halliwell raised his eyebrows at his mother, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that I'm dating? I've made that mistake a couple of times now."_

_He could tell that his mom wanted to smile at his comment, but she was still angry to see her son doing what he was doing. Something a mother should never know about._

"_I guess I'm grounded then." Wyatt sighed, looking up at Piper and tilting his head, waiting for an answer._

"_Grounded?" Piper's eyes widened at her son's comment, "You're more than grounded mister. Not only is it no TV, no music, no friends and no computer except for homework, you're also getting extra chores. You're not to have any girls in your room at all, anymore, not even if I know about it."_

_Wyatt nodded his head, knowing that he would need to agree to keep himself out of more trouble. It was not that he wanted to make his mom angry, he never thought she would find out. She and Leo had just gotten home that little bit too early.

* * *

_

"Dad?" A small voice came from the door of the living room, taking Wyatt out of his thoughts. The Halliwell looked over to see his 16-year-old daughter stood at the doorway, in her PJs, her arms folded across her chest, defensively. Wyatt looked at Chris, needing backup on this. After all, this concerned their daughter, they both needed to be there for this talk, so they were both on the same level. Seeing his brunette husband nod his head, Wyatt sighed and looked straight at Elizabeth.

"Go into the kitchen, we need to talk." Wyatt told her, but soon movement was heard in the living room.

"You know what," Holly's voice could be heard from the couch, "It's ok, we're going to bed, you can talk in here."

With that, Wyatt's cousin and her husband left the room, to leave Wyatt and Chris to speak to their eldest daughter.

"I'm really sorry, dad," Elizabeth started before she even got into the room properly, "I'm really…"

"Save it," Wyatt shook his head, "Sit down."

"Dad, I'm…"

"Save it, Elizabeth," Wyatt sighed, trying to stay calm but he could no he was too angry. His mother had managed to stay calm with him, but then again, before then there was not that much trouble. He had not been suspended from school countless times then, "I don't even know what to say to you at the moment. You keep getting yourself into more trouble. I tell you you're grounded and you go out to a party, that's closed down by the police and then the a few nights later you're in bed with some boy that we don't even know."

"He's a friend from school," Lizzie explained to her father, "Chris has met him."

The Perry shook his head as the 16-year-old told them both that he knew who the boy was.

"You knew him?" Wyatt looked at his husband, wondering if he knew him, why had he not said something to him, "He wasn't you know who was he?"

"No," Chris shook his head, "I still don't know who that is. I don't know the boy by name, Wyatt, he came earlier today to give Lizzie some homework, that's all I know."

Sighing, Wyatt rubbed his eyes and sat forward in the chair, what could he do now. He was not angry at Chris, there was no reason for it, but he just did not know what to do.

"Look, Elizabeth," Chris started, after looking at Wyatt to see he was slightly defeated, "Neither of us know what's going on with you. I didn't even meet this boy, I saw him at the door, you can't say that I knew him. Please tell me you thought about protection…"

"Yes, Chris, we thought about protection," Elizabeth rolled her blue eyes, "Are you going to do the whole birds and the bees thing, because I know all about it."

"No he's not," Wyatt shook his head, "And don't even think about being cheeky to him again, missy. You're in trouble, are you trying to get yourself into more?"

"Dad, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?" the girl exclaimed, "You can't take the high horse with me, you were 18 when I was born, you're no better than I were."

"And I don't want you to make the same mistake I did!" before Wyatt realised what he was saying, he had said it, causing the whole room to go silent, "Wait, I didn't mean it that…"

"I was a mistake," Elizabeth looked at her father, shaking her head at him. She could not really kid herself, she knew that her birth was not exactly planned, but she did not need telling that she was a mistake, "I can't…you…" She had no idea what to say to him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Lizzie, that's not what I meant," Wyatt sighed, moving next to her, "What I meant was…well…" But Chris had to help him out.

"What your dad meant was that he doesn't want you to, well," Chris thought of the right way to put it, "Accidentally get pregnant, ruin your life over a few minutes of pleasure."

"So now I ruined your lives," Elizabeth now scoffed, "Great."

"No, you didn't," Chris shook his head, "You stopped both of us from ruining our own lives, actually. Sure, you stopped a few things we were planning…or not planning…but if it makes you feel better, and I'm not just trying to make you feel better, it's because of you I went to college and went into social work," when he saw a sceptical look from the 16-year-old, he sighed, "Yes, you were unplanned, but we wouldn't change what we've been through for the past 16 years for anything. Except maybe you getting yourself into so much trouble. We could have done without that."

"You have to say that," Elizabeth wiped a stray tear falling down her cheek, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," Chris shook his head, "Am I, Wyatt?"

"No, he's not," Wyatt shook his head, "You weren't a mistake, you were just unplanned and I didn't mean to put it that way, but I don't want to see you have to grow up fast and put your life on hold because of a baby. I don't want to be a granddad yet, I'm far too young, and I know your grandpa doesn't want to see a great grandchild just yet either."

"Can I go to bed now?" Elizabeth shook her head, as she wondered whether the two men in front of her meant what they said, or if they were just trying to cover for her father's slip of the tongue.

Gulping, Wyatt nodded his head, allowing her to go back to her room; "But we haven't finished talking about this. We'll finish it tomorrow."

"Whatever." Was the last thing from the teenager's mouth as she left the room and made her way to bed, leaving Wyatt and Chris in the living room.

"I didn't mean she was a mistake," Wyatt looked straight at Chris, "It's just the way it came out. Me and Caitlin made a mistake, but she's not…"

"I know, I understand," Chris said, pulling his husband into a hug, "Don't worry about it, she'll understand when she's calmed down a little, but about her trouble making…all of this…"

"I know," Wyatt nodded, "This is the final straw right? She's going to boarding school?"

As he saw a nod from his brunette lover, Wyatt could not help but sigh, feeling like he was letting someone down. He knew his mother was looking down on him and would scold him for how his relationship with his eldest daughter was going.

"What's wrong?" Chris sighed, seeing the trouble look in Wyatt's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm just thinking," Wyatt shook his head, "My mom would kill me for how this is going. She would always set me straight on how I was dealing with something. Like after I cheated on you, she was there getting it through my head for what I was doing. You know, she once told me just because you made a mistake, didn't mean I had to copy it."

Chris smile softly and brushed Wyatt's cheek with his fingers.

"You're mom used to give me similar advice too," he pointed out, "But she wouldn't be disappointed with how you're dealing with Lizzie. I bet she's laughing at you, since it's payback time."

"Just wait until you find out what your son is like," Wyatt smirked, he still was not perfectly fine with the outcome of Chris' affair with Bianca, but he was not going to let it affect their relationship. After 13 years of marriage, he was not going to through it away for a past mistake, "He could be just like Lizzie too."

"Or he could be just like Jen."

"Let's see, he grows up with Bianca as his mom and you not around," Wyatt points out, "You really think he's going to be sane? How come you haven't met him yet?"

"I haven't called Bee yet," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to make sure that you're perfectly ok with it."

"Chris, call her," Wyatt nodded his head, "I'm never going to be overjoyed over the fact that there's a reminder of you sleeping with Bianca, but he's your son and you have a right to know him, even if you haven't for 16 years. Think about it, I got Caitlin pregnant again, didn't I? And if it wasn't for the miscarriage…"

"There'd have been a reminder of that…" Chris nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand, but I just don't want to do something that will, well, get between us."

"I promise I won't let it," Wyatt smirked, "As long as you don't forget you have three children here."

"I will never forget that, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, looking deep into his lover's blue eyes, "You realise we'd have to find a way to tell the kids, they're gonna do the math, well Lizzie will and she already resents me for splitting you and Caitlin up."

"She's a teenager, she resents everything," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "And we'll come to that when we have to. Who knows, your son might not want to know you, but call Bianca, ok? I don't want you resenting me for never seeing your son."

The two looked at each other for a while, until Chris closed the gap between them both.

"I never will." He whispered before kissing his husband gently on the lips, running his tongue over Wyatt's lips, asking permission to enter.

The Halliwell pulled Chris as close as he could to him, as he granted permission and felt their tongues running over each other. From there, Wyatt took over as he moved the two over them so Chris was laid slightly on the couch, with himself on top of him, moving his lips to his neck, sucking and licking on it, his hands running up the brunette's thighs and crotch, feeling his member getting harder from the touches.

"We better move this to the bedroom," Wyatt now whispered into his lover's ear, nibbling on it gently, "Don't want the kids seeing this."

The blonde looked into Chris' green eyes as he nodded in agreement and took their activities to their bedroom.

The minute the door was closed, their clothes were off and their bodies pulled together, their lips locking together, tongues battling for dominance once again.

Wyatt's took over as he pushed Chris back to the bed and laid him on his, kissing down his body, pausing at his nipples to take one into his mouth, sucking and licking on it, just teasing his lover.

"Hmm…Wyatt…" Chris moaned softly as he ran his fingers up and down Wyatt's spine, knowing it would turn him on while he felt his own member getting harder by the second.

Hearing Chris saying his name, Wyatt moaned slightly and moved his lips further down his husband's body, kissing and licking in his inner thighs and along his hips. He could feel Chris squirming beneath him so took his hardened member in his warm, inviting mouth, causing Chris to groan as his eyes closed from the pleasure running through him. The brunette began to play with the Halliwell's curls and stroking on his neck, causing Wyatt to become harder himself and in turn making him stop what he was doing to grab the tub of lube on the nightstand.

Chris looked at what his lover was doing, slightly breathless and extremely horny, with a smirk on his lips.

"Already?"

Wyatt laughed slightly and rolled his eyes as he lubed up his fingers.

"You want me to play a little longer do you?" Wyatt asked him, "Because from where I am, you look like you're getting a little close."

As he said it, the blonde placed his fingers inside Chris, causing him to close his eyes, allowing the pleasure to run through his body. As Chris' legs bent upwards, Wyatt smirked, as he crawled back up the bed, his fingers still inside his lover, stretching him out.

"I told you."

"Not that close, yet." Chris shook his head through a moan, as Wyatt hit his prostate with his fingers.

"Really?" Wyatt smirked, already lubing up his now aching member. Hearing his lover's moans always made him hard, "Please tell me you're ready." Wyatt whispered into Chris' ear, but just received another moan. Taking it that he was ready, Wyatt removed his fingers and pushed into him, causing his senses to dim slightly. Even though they had been doing this for 16 years now, it had never gotten dull, if they found it getting dull they would just find something else to spice it up slightly.

Once his senses came back to him, Wyatt pushed deep inside his lover, hearing him moan from the pleasure.

Chris laid back, wrapping his legs around Wyatt's waist and puling his head closer to his so he could kiss him passionately.

They carried on like this for the rest of the night, until they exhausted each other and feel asleep in each others arms until the morning came.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know in a review. I thought I'd put a flashback with Piper, since she won't really be showing up in this story otherwise, I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	8. Busted Again

**I apologise for this delayed update so much. I didn't mean to take so long, but I just haven't had ay motivation forthis story and still don't really have any. It took me so long to write this chapter and I don't know how long it is going to take. I don't want to stop the story, but I have no where for this to go at the moment.**

**If any of you have anywhere where you want to see this story go, then please let me know, it may help me get back onto it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even just a little. Oh and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, its almost 4am and I'm a little tired so my proof reading may not be up to scratch.**

Growing Up Troubles

Elizabeth sat watching the television, whilst doing her homework. Chris was at work and Wyatt was in the kitchen sorting out an order for the restaurant, so it was not like they were going to check that she actually doing her homework. Well, that was what she thought.

"You're grounded, young lady, that means no TV." Wyatt's voice called out, causing the 16-year-old to jump slightly as she looked in his direction. He said nothing else, just waited for her to turn the television and then started to dial a number into the telephone.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at her math problem. If she was honest, right now she could do with Chris' help on her homework, but she would not admit that. It was not that she hated Chris, it was just that he was not her dad, not her biological dad. He had taken the place of her mother and she did not like that idea. She had to deal with too many people at school laughing at her because she had two dads and no mom and it annoyed her far too much.

Flopping back in the couch, she rubbed her tired blue eyes. She needed to get out of here. She had only been suspended for a week and already she had had enough of it. Part of her could not wait to get back to school next week, so she could see her friends again. As of today her dad and Chris were going to be keeping a very close eye on her, she knew it, but she needed to escape.

Eyeing Wyatt's car keys on the key hook that hung on the wall, she did not have her driver's license yet, but she knew how to drive. Glancing at her homework first and then at the door that led to the kitchen, the blonde girl smiled. She knew her escape, it would only be for five minutes, just a little drive. No-one would ever know.

* * *

Chris sighed as he looked at more paperwork on an adoption case that he was working on. He had been working on this for a couple of weeks now, the same case, all because of some checks on the husband of the couple that wanted to adopt the young boy.

Sighing, his thoughts went to Bianca and his son. He did not know who his son was yet and he was thinking about him. He needed to know who he was, he would regret it otherwise.

Picking up the phone, he did something he had only been thinking about since running into his ex-girlfriend, he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bee, it's me."

"Chris," Bianca's voice sounded soft over the phone, "Wow! I thought you'd decided not to bother calling."

The Perry had to wince at that, it had taken him a while to call her, but he needed to make sure everything was fine with Wyatt first. He was not going to do something that would mean him losing the love of his life.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he finally replied to her, keeping his voice quiet since the door to his office was open. He did not need his colleagues to find out what was going on in his personal life, "But, me and Wyatt had to talk."

"Please don't tell me he doesn't want you to meet your son."

"Quite the opposite," Chris smiled down the phone, and even though she could not see it, he knew she would be able to hear it, "When can I meet him?"

He sat in silence for a few minutes until his ex-girlfriend finally answered.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Think that might be a little short notice for Wyatt."

"Oh right, yeah," came the reply, slightly disappointed, "How about tomorrow evening then? Say seven, at mine?"

"Where's yours?"

* * *

After telling his eldest daughter to turn the television off, Wyatt had retreated back into the kitchen to sort out the rest of the order that was meant to have come in that day, instead it was going to be two days late.

"It's just unacceptable…" he started until there was a knock at the front door. Thinking that Elizabeth was in, he left it for her to get it and continued with the conversation, "How do you expect me to run a restaurant when you can't get the order in? You're meant to be a professional company…" another knock sounded at the door, "Excuse me a minute," he said into the phone before pushing the door that lead to the living room open, "Lizzie will you…" that was when he realised that his daughter was not there. Frowning, he figured she must have gone upstairs, "I will be calling back."

With that, Wyatt hung up the call and walked to the front door, as there was another knock. The minute he opened it, his thoughts of Elizabeth doing as she was told went out of his mind as he saw her stood on the doorstop with two police officers behind her, one of them being his cousin, Charlie.

"Elizabeth…"

Wyatt glared at his daughter as Charlie explained what they were doing here.

"I knew she didn't have a license, Wyatt, I had to pull her over."

"It's ok, you were just doing your job," Wyatt nodded his head and then looked at his daughter, "Living room, now, young lady."

Once Lizzie was out of the way, Wyatt looked at Charlie.  
"I'm just glad it was you who pulled her over," Wyatt sighed to his younger cousin, "Thanks, Charlie."

"Don't mention it."

Once Charlie and his partner were gone, Wyatt made his way back into the living room. This time his daughter was in so much trouble, she was going to wish she had never set a foot wrong.

* * *

Holly walked towards the house, well waddled towards the house, with her son as she saw the police officers walking away. Instantly she recognised one of them as her cousin and called him over.

"What's happened?"

"Just had to pull over Elizabeth for driving without a license," Charlie explained to the woman with a small smile, "If you're going in there, I'd suggest you give it a few minutes. Wyatt didn't look happy."

Nodding her head, understanding what her younger cousin meant, she sighed and looked to the house. She really did need to go in, her feet were killing her, but did she really want to go inside when she knew there would be some shouting going on for what Elizabeth had just done?

"Mommy, I need to go."

Hearing that, there was only one thing she could do, brave what was on the other side of the door. It was not that it scared her, it was just something she did not want to walk in on.

The minute she opened the door, she could hear Wyatt's raised voice from inside the living room.

"You had no right to steal my car!"

Looking down at her four-year-old son, she realised Ben had disappeared up the stairs to the bathroom, oblivious to what was going on.

"And you have no right to keep me locked up here!"

"I'm your father, yes I do. It's punishment for all the trouble you've caused…Where do you think you're going young lady?"

At that, the door swung open and Elizabeth ran past Holly, towards the stairs, Wyatt close by.

"Elizabeth!"

"To my room, where you're going to send me anyway."

"I'm not finished talking to you, now get back into that living room."

Holly could only watch as the interaction grew into a full blown argument between father and daughter, all the time thinking that she had never been like this with her parents and in fact she could not think of any of her cousins or siblings being like this, even Wyatt when he was going through his rebellious stage.

"Holly, what do you think?"

"Don't get Holly into this, Elizabeth, this is between you and me," Wyatt shouted and then looked at his cousin, who seemed stunned by everything. Turning back to Elizabeth he grabbed her arm, "Living room, right this instant."

Pushing her towards the room, he never missed the look of pain flash in his cousin's chocolate eyes.

"Hol, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think," Holly nodded her head, but then grabbed her stomach as she felt a contraction, "Maybe not."

"What is it?" Now Wyatt's thoughts were off his daughter as he ran over to Holly, as she doubled over – as much as she could – in pain, "Holly, talk to me?"

"Labour."

That was all he needed to hear, that simple word made him understand what was going on. The Halliwell glanced to his daughter, telling her to call Speedy while he helped Holly to the door, to take her to the hospital.

"Ben…"

"Look after Ben too," Wyatt called back to the 16-year-old, "And tell Frank that you have him."

Bit of a cliffy, it kinda helps me knowI need to keep on with the story. Well, please review to tell me what you thought, and don't forget to tell me if you want to see something happen.


	9. Trust

**Hey guys, this chapter came to me while I had some spare time so I thought I would get it up, although I now have a mirgrane from writing it just after writing a new chapter for Changed Fate.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, there's not much action in it, but there is a little drama.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 9

Wyatt drove as fast but as safely as he could to the hospital. This was not how he planned his day to turn out, what was bad enough was he was trusting his eldest daughter to do as she was told. Maybe for one in her life she would, but he still worried.

Deciding that he did not quite trust her, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket as he stopped at some traffic lights.

"What are you doing?" Holly's voice came from the car, reminding Wyatt that he had his pregnant cousin there with him.

"Calling Chris," Wyatt sighed, "Letting him know what's going on."

As the lights turned green, Wyatt put his foot down on the gas while dialling Chris' number, hopefully he would be able to pick up.

"Hello?" his husband's voice came through the phone, "Wyatt, what's up?"

"Holly's gone into labour," Wyatt went straight to the point, "I've left Lizzie at home with Ben, can you get to her?"

"Sure, I'll be five minutes, why do you sound so panicked?"

"I'll tell you about it when I see you," Wyatt sighed, "Love you."

With that, Wyatt hung up the call and pulled into the hospital parking lot. His mind went into autopilot as he helped Holly from the car and into the hospital. He may have not been there when Caitlin went into labour with Elizabeth, but he was there when his eldest cousin Patty had gone into labour so he had an idea of what he needed to do for Holly until Speedy made it to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Chris hung up the call, he made his way out of his office, not stopping to answer any questions. There was a reason Wyatt sounded panicked on the phone and not all of it was because Holly was in labour. Something told him that Lizzie had gotten herself into trouble again. He knew he would find out as soon as he got home.

* * *

Lizzie did as she was told and called Speedy, telling him that his wife had just gone into labour and to get to the hospital. Now she was left babysitting a four-year-old. She had no idea what to do, she had never been left with babysitting duty, that was Jennifer's job. Right now she wish that she had not been suspended, that way she would not have to do this.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Elizabeth looked in the direction of where the four-year-old boy was coming down the stairs.

"Where's mommy?"

"Erm, my dad's just had to take her to the hospital."

"Why?" Ben looked at the 16-year-old worried about his mommy, tears already threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok," Lizzie crouched down to his level, realising that what she said was not good, "Your mommy's going to have the baby."

"Oh," Ben stopped the tears from falling and looked at Elizabeth, his head tilted to one side, "Can I go?"

"Not yet, we're staying here until we're told we can go."

A frown appeared on the four-year-old's soft face, he did not like that answer.

"But I wanna see mommy," he pouted, hoping that that would do the trick and Lizzie would let him go, "I wanna see my mommy."

"I'm sorry, honey," Lizzie shook her head, "Neither of us are allowed to go. Why don't you make her a picture or something?"

Ben sighed by nodded his head anyway and followed the 16-year-old to the dining table where she got some paper and crayons for the four-year-old. Maybe it would not be as hard as she expected.

* * *

Speedy ran through the parking lot of the hospital, getting there as fast as he could after he heard his Goddaughter's voice on the other end of the phone.

Making his way into the waiting room, he glanced around but Wyatt was not there. Where could he be?

He made his way over to the reception desk, maybe there was another waiting room, Speedy did not know, he hated hospitals. The only times he had set foot in one was when Ben was born and right now.

"Holly Speed?" he asked the receptionist, who looked up at him from her computer, take a sip of her coffee, "She's having a baby."

"Oh right, give me two seconds," the receptionist smiled at Frank and then clicked a few buttons on the computer before finding out the room that Holly was in, "Oh, she's in surgery at the moment…"

"What!"

"Her cousin was around here somewhere."

It was just then that Wyatt made himself known as he walked back to the waiting room with a cup of coffee.

"Speedy!" Wyatt called out and motioned for his friend to come to him.

"What's going on, Wy?" Frank asked, panicky as he found out that maybe the birth of his second child wasn't going to be as smooth sailing as his first, "Why is Hol in surgery?"

"Don't panic too much, ok," Wyatt said, trying to stay calm himself, "There's been a problem."

"What is it?"

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and the baby started panicking," Wyatt explained to his friend, who was now getting paler by the second. The Halliwell helped Speedy to sit down before continuing, "Both of them are going to be ok, they just need to do a C-section rather than you know…"

Speedy laughed slightly at the way Wyatt trailed off with a disgusted look on his face, and it helped him breathe a little easier.

"They're definitely going to be ok?"

"Sure." Wyatt nodded, although he was not too sure himself, it all depended if they could stop the baby from panicking and keep _her_ breathing.

* * *

Chris ran through the front door of his house to find things quiet. A little too quiet when there was a four-year-old and a troublesome 16-year-old somewhere in the house. At least he hoped they were in the house.

"Lizzie?" Chris called out, walking towards the dining room, "Ben?"

When he saw papers and crayons all over the dining table, he realised that they should be somewhere around, since this was clear when he left for work.

"Lizzie?" he called out again, now making his way up the stairs. Hearing sounds coming from Scott's room, he opened the door to see something he never expected. Lizzie and Ben playing on the games console that Chris and Wyatt had bought Scott for his eighth birthday, "There you are."

"Oh, hey Chris," Lizzie looked up from the game just at the time that Ben won the game, "Ben got bored with drawing pictures so I thought we'd play on this."

Chris simply nodded his head, silently proud that the 16-year-old had managed to not get herself in trouble and could be trusted.

"We've got to get to the hospital," Chris smiled at the two, "Your dad just called again."

"Oh, how's Holly?"

"I'll explain to you in the car, grab Ben and come on."

"Are we going to see mommy?" Ben asked as Lizzie helped put his jacket on.

"Yeah, we're going to see your mommy."

Ben's face lit up like a light bulb with the biggest smile Lizzie had ever seen and she had to admit that it was sweet, and definitely worth being on the receiving end of the smile. Mind you, she also had to admit that the proud look in Chris' eyes when he realised she had stayed out of trouble while looking after Ben felt good too.

so what do you think? let me know by reviewing.


	10. What to Do?

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter.**

**I know there's been a bit of a delay with this chapter, but like I said, I'm having some trouble with my muse. She finally got this chapter to me and hopefully there'll be some more since I've now finished my exams and have nothing to do for a while. Hopefully, I can't promise anything though.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review at the end.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 10

Frank was pacing the hospital waiting room as the time went by. Holly was still not out of surgery, and he was starting to worry. She had been in there for three hours now, this was a little more complicated than the cord being wrapped around the baby's neck, it had to be.

Wyatt watched his friend, nervously. He had managed to call Chris when he went to get coffee, but that was hours ago. He should have been here by now, it did not take that long to get back home to pick up Lizzie and Ben and to get here.

"Damn it, I need to know how she is," Speedy's voice took Wyatt out of his thoughts, as he looked up at his blonde haired friend, "I can't just, pace."

"Well, stop pacing and sit, she'll be ok," Wyatt assured him, although he was not too sure who he was trying to assure more, Speedy or himself. If anything happened to Holly then…well, he did not quite know what he would do. When Frank was still pacing, Wyatt sighed, "Dude, sit down, you're making me dizzy."

As Speedy sat down, footsteps coming towards them could be heard, causing Wyatt to look up, hoping that it was a doctor, hopefully his baby brother who he knew was somewhere around the hospital and he was sure that a nurse had paged for him when he brought Holly in earlier. He was slightly disappointed to see that it was only Chris, but relieved at the same time, to know that someone else was here with them, someone else that could maybe help settle Speedy.

"Sorry, traffic." Chris apologised as he walked up, four-year-old Ben running ahead in front, calling out 'daddy'.

"Where's mommy?" the young blonde asked, looking up into his father's eyes.

"She's having the baby," Frank explained to his son, not exactly sure what to say to him, "You'll get to see your little brother or sister soon."

"Cool." As Ben's face lit up, it only made Speedy even more nervous about the state of his wife. Ben was looking forward to being a big brother so much that he did not want him to be disappointed if something critical happened.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, "I was kinda expecting you to call to say she was out."

"We don't know," Wyatt shook his head, "She's still in surgery."

Chris could not help but raise his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip nervously, it had been three hours that he had been stuck in traffic, three hours and they had still not heard anything, something was wrong. Sighing, he walked away from Wyatt and Frank to the reception desk, hearing Wyatt calling his name to find out what he was doing.

"Hi there," Chris smiled down at the young receptionist, who was busy typing away at her computer. When she looked up with a smile, Chris leaned on the desk, "I was wondering whether you could tell me the situation on a patient, she my cousin before you ask," ok, so by marriage she was his cousin, they did not have to know the whole situation, "Holly Speed?"

The woman at the desk typed at her computer and explained to him that she was in surgery.

"See, I know that, but she's been in surgery for the past three hours," Chris told her, "Think you can get someone out here to explain to us what's going on? I mean, her husband and son are sat there and they don't have a clue."

"I'll see what I can do for you, sir."

"Make sure you do that."

With that, Chris walked back to his husband and friend and sighed. It was worth a shot, but he had an idea that it was not going to do much help.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked, looking at the brunette, who just shrugged back.

"Just wanted to find out information, that's all," Chris explained, "I'm not as patient as you when it comes to hospitals, you should know that. I hate the places."

Wyatt could not help but laugh slightly, knowing how right Chris was, the only times he could think of when Chris would come into a hospital were for their children or a very close friend, otherwise he stayed clear. In fact, the last time Chris stepped into the hospital was when Jennifer had appendicitis, which was almost eight years ago.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything out?" Speedy looked up to his friend, hope in his eyes but then disappointment as the brunette shook his head, "God, what is taking so long."

It was then that Wyatt heard his brother's voice at the reception desk, causing him to look up at the 27-year-old who was still dressed in his blue scrubs.

"Hey, squirt," Wyatt called out, walking over to Matthew, "Need answers, c'mon…"

"She's ok, Wyatt," Matthew said, he hated the nickname his eldest brother had come up with, just because he was short, "Just a few complications, but she's going to be ok."

"Complications?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "You say that like it's normal and no big deal. Seriously dude…"

"Wyatt, chill," Matthew stopped his brother from rambling. If it was a usual family member of the patient, he would not have been so laid back, but with it being his brother he knew just how to talk to him, "Don't worry, Speedy can go in and see her now."

Hearing that, Frank jumped up with Ben now in his arms, and made his way over to the two Halliwell males.

"She's ok, definitely ok?" Speedy asked and sighed when he received a nod, "And the baby?"

"You've got a healthy baby girl," Matthew smiled, "C'mon, I'll take you to her, although only one person at a time, ok."

"I wanna see mommy." Ben frowned, looking up at Frank, causing Matthew to sigh with a small smile.

"Ok, two because it's Ben."

"So, she's gonna be ok?" Lizzie now spoke up for the first time since she had gotten there, she could not remember the last time she had seen her dad and Chris with such panic in their eyes and if she was honest it scared her.

"She'll be fine," Chris nodded his head, since everybody else had started to follow Matthew down the hall to the door of the maternity ward. He knew that Wyatt would wait outside the doors, ready for when he could see his cousin, "Your Uncle Matt would have said something otherwise."

Lizzie just nodded her head, slowly, her eyes looking towards her father, who seemed to lose the panic and was watching her.

"By the way, I'm in more trouble," Lizzie finally looked up at Chris, who raised an eyebrow. Was she just admitting to something? Was she really starting to turn over a new leaf? "I kinda stole dad's car and Charlie pulled me over."

Chris closed his eyes and laughed slightly, causing the 16-year-old to frown.

"You know I should be pissed but you remind me of something I probably would have done if I had a dad's car that I could of borrowed," he put the emphasis on the word borrowed, letting her know that he really meant 'kinda stole' as she had put it, "Your dad pissed?"

"Very."

"Ok." he sighed, he had an idea what they were going to have a talk about later and it involved Elizabeth and a Military Boarding School, not a talk he really wanted to have yet.

"You seem far to relaxed," Lizzie frowned slightly, "You're doing the whole social worker thing, aren't you?"

"A little," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "You didn't hurt anyone, did you? Didn't crash the car or anything?"

"No, just because I don't have my license yet, doesn't mean I can't drive."

Chris sighed slightly, thinking back when he crashed the car when Elizabeth was only four. That was a stupid mistake and it proved that just because you had a license it did not mean you could drive.

"Can you talk to dad for me?" Lizzie now asked, biting her bottom lip, "I mean, I did look after Ben and I managed to not screw anything up."

Chris looked at his daughter with a smile on his face, she was right, she had looked after Ben and by the looks of things she had not messed anything up. He would have known, Ben would have said something otherwise.

"I tell you what, I'll talk to him," Chris nods his head, "I just can't promise anything yet."

* * *

"I kind of think it's sweet," Wyatt smirked as he unlocked the door to the house and walked in, followed by Chris and Elizabeth, "Considering what Holly had to go through."

They had just gotten home from the hospital, where they had been for another hour to make sure Holly and her newborn baby girl were healthy. Visiting hours were not yet over, but Jennifer had called to find out where they all were so they decided that they needed to get back, leaving the keys to Chris' car with Speedy so he could get himself and Ben back home.

"Is Holly ok?" Jennifer's voice asked straight away as she looked at her two fathers, stood in the hallway. She had heard the key in the door and made sure to be there to make sure everything went smoothly, she had not yet heard of the complications.

"She's fine," Chris nodded his head with a small smile, "Baby girl, they've called her Grace Amanda."

"Have you eaten something?" Wyatt now asked his 15-year-old daughter, he would rather start the conversation he wanted to have with Chris but he needed to do it in private.

"No, not yet," Jennifer shook her head, "Me and Scott were waiting for you."

The Halliwell nodded his head, it just meant that he would have to have the conversation with Chris in the kitchen as he cooked.

"Ok, what do you fancy?" he asked around at his three children, who were now all in the hallway, "Something quick like pork chops and mash potatoes ok?"

"Fine, dad." Elizabeth nodded her head, knowing she would have to agree right now since she was in big trouble. Hopefully Chris would be able to talk to him to get her out of some of the trouble.

Wyatt looked at his two younger children, laughing as he watched Scott nod his head quickly, licking his lips and rubbing his belly. At least they were in agreement.

"Can you help me, Chris?"

The Perry knew what that meant and nodded his head, they were going to have a talk now.

* * *

"We can't send her to the military school," Chris shook his head, "She stayed here and looked after Ben…"

"She stole my car!" Wyatt explained as he mashed the potatoes in his pan, "If we keep doing this, she'll never learn."

"I think she's starting to."

Wyatt just glared at his husband as he stopped mashing the potatoes. Was Chris being truthful here? Did he really think their 16-year-old trouble maker daughter was learning her lesson just because she had proved she could look after a four-year-old for an hour or so? The blonde just sighed and continued to mash the vegetable.

"We can't keep giving her more and more chances," Wyatt finally said, softly, "We've got to decide on this now and I can't see any other options. I mean, look what boarding school did for me?" Chris could not help but smirk at the comment, causing Wyatt to chuckle slightly, "Not just turn me gay and it wasn't because of the school, by the way," Chris just simply nodded his head but his look told Wyatt that he did not quite believe him, "But it also turned my life around. I didn't put anyone else in hospital and I managed to make my mom proud of me before she died. Something that without the school, I don't think I would have done."

Chris had to admit that maybe Wyatt was right on that front. He had not known what Wyatt was like in high school before he joined him at Trinity, but he did know the stories that he heard about his husband. Elizabeth really was following in her father's footsteps.

"Ok," Chris nodded his head, "But you can tell her."

"Fine, I'll tell her," Wyatt nodded his head, after all, Chris did not seem all that happy with the decision. Deciding to move on from that topic, he looked into his lover's green eyes, "So, have you spoken to Bianca yet?"

"Yeah, actually," Chris nodded his head, "You'll be ok with me going around to see her tomorrow for dinner, right?" He had completely forgotten about that with what had been going on lately, he needed to make sure Wyatt was happy before he did anything too life changing.

"To meet your son?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head, with a slight sigh, "Figured it might be better than just meeting, you know? Actually sit down with him and, I don't know, find something out."

"Then yeah, I'm fine with it," Wyatt nodded his head with a small smile, "Just don't be going into any bedroom with her, right? Kiss on the cheek, absolutely fine, but you even think about putting your tongue down her throat and I swear you'll be back in that hospital, laid in a hospital bed."

Chris could not help but laugh at Wyatt's threat, even though it was not a complete joke, the brunette understood Wyatt's worries.

"Don't worry," Chris nodded, "Me and Bee, strictly platonic. I just want to meet my son."

**So, please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Doesn't have to be long, just so I know if I'm on the right track or not.**


	11. The Meeting

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter but guess what...I'm on a roll with the story too, however it's going to end soon, no where near as long as the other stories that it followed. I know that will disappoint some of you,but I'd just rather get it finished to start a few other projects I have in mind.**

**Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy where I am taking it.**

**And for all those wanting to see who Chris' son is, you will find out in this chapter, I promise.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 11:

Chris stood at the front door of the house. His son was going to be on the other side of the door, but for some reason he could not push the doorbell. Thinking for a minute, he wondered, was it because of who his son's mother was or because of how his son would react to him? He had been so selfish in wanting to meet this 16-year-old boy, he had no idea on how the boy would react to him. Mind you, Bianca had not said anything either, so did his son actually want to meet him.

Taking a deep breath, Chris pressed the doorbell to the modern house and waited for an answer.

As the door opened, Chris expected his ex-girlfriend to be stood there, instead there seemed to be nobody.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, causing Chris too look down to see a young girl, about seven, stood there. She looked so much like Bianca, it was uncanny.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" Bianca's voice now called out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel, "Chris, come in. Forgive Sophia, she's far too inquisitive for her own good."

The 34-year-old man stepped into the house and smiled down at the seven-year-old, "So this is your daughter then?"

"Yes, this is her," Bianca nodded her head and looked down at the brown haired girl, "Sophia, can you say hi to Chris."

"Hi Chris," the young girl smiled before turning to her mother, "Who is he?" Bianca shut the front door before answering her daughter's question, leading them all to the living room.

"Now, you remember I said your brother had a different daddy to you?" the 35-year-old woman questioned the little girl, who nodded her head, narrowing her chestnut eyes, "Well, this is his daddy."

"Oh!" Sophia's eyes grew wide, glancing at Chris before looking back at her mom, "Shall I go get Joshua?" As Bianca nodded her head, the seven-year-old took off to the stairs.

"Oh, Sophia, don't tell your brother who it is."

Once she saw a nod of the little girl's head, Bianca was happy that she had heard her and turned to her ex-boyfriend.

"You found the house ok then?"

"Yeah, easy," Chris nodded his head, before placing his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "Your husband not here?"

"No, Jamie works until quite late." Bianca shook her head.

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer," the woman explained, "So, comes home once he gets all his paperwork done, he prefers that than to bring the paperwork home."

Chris simply nodded his head and then sighed, "So, what's my son's name, before I make a fool of myself?"

"Josh," Bianca told him, "I named him after my dad, although I gave him the middle name Samuel, after your dad," Chris smiled gently, he could understand why she would name him after her own father, since she had lost her dad at a very young age, which was the reason why it was just her and her mom growing up, "He doesn't know that you're his dad though, yet. I thought, maybe you should tell him that."

"Me?" Chris raised his eyebrows as footsteps were heard from the stairs. Nothing more could be said as a figure entered the room. Chris barely looked up, but saw who it was straight away.

"Mom, you…What's he doing here? Whatever he says I did, it wasn't me!"

"You!" Chris looked at the tall, brown haired male that stood in the sitting room doorway.

"You two know each other?" Bianca now looked between the two males, worry evident in her brown eyes.

"Wyatt kicked him out of the house a few days ago," Chris explained, "I won't go into the story though."

"You're not here about that, are you? I said to Ellie's dad that I was sorry and all that…"

"What did you do?" Bianca folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her eldest child, who had now placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looks sheepishly, suddenly he reminder her of Chris a lot.

"I, well," Josh started but then sighed, "Ok, Me and Ellie were, well, you know…I really don't want to talk about this to my mom."

"Ellie?" Bianca questioned and then looked at Chris, "Ellie as in your daughter?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth," Chris nodded his head, glancing between his son and ex-girlfriend. He had never prepared for the fact that his son was going to turn out to be Elizabeth's boyfriend, well he assumed boyfriend considering what they had been up to, "They were, well I'm sure you get the picture." Now he wondered whether he could tell Josh that he was his dad, this was going to take a lot longer to sort out than one dinner.

"What's he here for?" Josh questioned his mom before looking back at his girlfriend's dad, "Because I haven't seen Ellie since I was kicked out. I promise. I haven't even spoken to her."

Bianca placed one hand to her temple, as she sighed deeply, what was she going to do now?

"He's your daddy."

"Sophia!"

"What!"

--

Meanwhile, Wyatt sat in his brother's office at the gym that he owned, looking over at the 32-year-old.

"What do you think I should do?" Wyatt questioned his younger brother, "Should I send her or not?"

"If you're not sure about it, then maybe you shouldn't, you know you'll give in when she starts begging you not to send her," Parker shrugged his shoulders, "And anyway, why are you asking me. I'm not even married, let alone with kids."

"You never know," Wyatt smirked, "I'm sure there's some of your brats out there."

The younger Halliwell rolled his eyes as he leant back in his chair and placed his sneaker clad feet up on his desk.

"You should be having this talk with Chris? Where is he, by the way?"

"Don't ask, it's complicated with Chris at the moment," Wyatt shook his head, "Not on our relationship side, but there's just some personal stuff he's dealing with. Anyway, he doesn't want us to send her to the military school yet. He thinks she's starting to learn her lesson."

"Maybe she is," Parker shrugged his shoulders but saw the doubt in his eldest brother's blue eyes, "Or maybe not. Seriously though, if you're asking me then its probably not the right idea yet. Talk to Chris again before you decide," Wyatt simply nodded his head, before Parker continued, "Oh, by the way, did you know Jack's back in town."

"Jack?" Wyatt frowned with a questioning glance.

"Our father."

"What the fuck!" Wyatt shouted, "What the hell is he doing here? I thought dad and Andy warned him never to set foot in the city again."

"Well, he found me yesterday," Parker sighed, "I was going to call you later to warn you, in case he stopped by, you know."

"Thanks," Wyatt sighed and rubbed his tiring eyes, "I can do without him turning up, I swear, I'll punch his lights out."

"Try and control that anger," Parker glared at his brother, "The last thing you need is the police on your back for another assault charge."

--

"He's my…" Josh gulped, his chocolate eyes wide as he looked at the 34-year-old man, "You're joking," he looked towards Bianca, "You have got to be joking. I thought…wait, how does he know? I thought you said you left him before you found out your were pregnant."

"I did." Bianca nodded her head at her son.

"So how does he know?"

"Well, we saw each other a few days ago," the mother of two now explained, wishing her daughter had not just said anything, she could tell that this was not something they needed to talk about right now, "Why don't we all sit down and I'll make some tea."

"Screw the tea, mom!" Josh shook his head, "Is Soph right? Is he my dad?"

Gulping, Bianca nodded her head as father and son looked at each other. Chris sighed, wondering what he was supposed to say right now. He would have had some things to ask, like what his interests were and what he was doing like in school, but those questions went out of the window as he realised that his son was the boy that Wyatt had thrown out just nights ago.

The 16-year-old boy pushed his hands as deep as he could get them into his pockets, looking at Chris, biting his bottom lip. This was not a good start. He always wanted to meet his father, wondering whether half the things his mom had told him were true, however he never expected it to be this way.

"How about we start on a clean slate," Chris offered, finally, with a sigh, "I'll forget about what Wyatt caught you doing for now and we talk, get to know each other."

"And I stop dating your daughter?" Josh sighed, still biting his bottom lip, hoping that somehow they were going to get around that technicality.

"We'll jump to that bridge when we come to it," Chris sighed, "I mean, biologically she's not your sister, just adopted. I'd rather not think about that right now, that's something that really needs to be thought about."

"So, right now, if I stop dating your daughter?"

"That would be a start."

His want for meeting his father took over his teenage boy hormones and he held out his hand, "I'm Josh, your son."

"I'm Chris, your dad."

--

"So, you have no other family?" Josh questioned as they sat at the dinner table, directly opposite Chris, so they could get to know each other. Sophia sat next to her big brother, while Bianca sat next to Chris.

"Not anymore," Chris shook his head, "My mom and dad died when I was 14 and my grandpa died when I was 17. Wyatt's family pretty much took me in."

"Oh right," Josh sighed, with a frown on his face, "What I don't get is how you turned out gay. Not that I'm judging you for that," Josh quickly corrected himself, "I mean, I knew Ellie had two dad's and you know, doesn't bother me, but you were dating my mom and suddenly you just decided?"

"I wouldn't say it was sudden," Chris shook his head, looking at Bianca out of the corner of his eyes, they had not spoken since the night he had hit her and he still found himself feeling guilty for that, wondering whether he would have got to know Josh sooner if he had not done that, "But that's a long and complicated story and probably best for another night."

The 16-year-old nodded, realising that Chris did not want to talk about it because of something to do with his mom.

"So, what do I call you? Dad or Chris?"

"That's completely up to you," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not gonna force either on you."

"So, can I stick to Chris for now? I mean, I've never called anyone dad, it'll seem weird."

"That's fine with me."

"You can tell you're a social worker," Bianca smirked at her ex-boyfriend, "You are far too easy going and understanding. Although, you always were, I guess."

"What's a social worker, mommy?" The seven-year-old asked from the table, placing a piece of potato in her mouth.

"It's somebody who looks after families, people and children who need help," Bianca explained but then frowned, looking at Chris, "Maybe you could explain a little easier."

"I help children who aren't being looked after very well," Chris explained to the brunette little girl, "And help to find them homes when nobody can look after them. Understand?" when he received a nod from Sophia, he turned back to his son, "Have you given any thought into what you want to do?"

"Not yet," Josh shook his head, "I like computers and stuff, so maybe website design or something," his thought about it, "But I don't know, I'm gonna take my S.A.T's in November and then go from there."

"Is it your senior year you're going into?"

"No, Junior," Josh shook his head, "I turn 17 in September."

"Oh right, you're what? Five months younger than Lizzie?" when Josh nodded his head, Chris sighed slightly, "You know, I had no idea what I was going to do when I was your age. I wasn't even going to take my S.A.T's or go to college until I met Wyatt."

"What made you decide to?"

"Go to college?" Chris questioned and continued when he saw his son nod, "Wyatt actually. He convinced me to take my S.A.T's, since he was retaking his, but then Lizzie was born, so he went to college while I worked and looked after Lizzie. When he finished, he'd managed to convince me to go to college."

"So, why social work?" Josh now asked, with a mouthful of chicken.

"Josh, manners." Bianca scolded her son, causing Chris to laugh slightly, that was something he used to do all the time.

"I like working with kids," Chris sighed to die his laughter, "And like helping people. It seemed like the obvious choice. It's stuck, so I guess it was the right one too."

"I want to be a ballerina." Sophia piped up from the table, causing everyone to laugh.

--

That night, when Chris got back home, Wyatt was waiting on the couch for him. It was fairly late, later than he had expected, so was not surprised to find out all three children were in bed.

"Good time at Bianca's?" the younger husband asked, as he turned to see the brunette walk into the room.

"Hey, sorry, me and Josh got talking and…"

"Josh? That's the name of your son?" Chris had not even realised he had said his son's name so was happy when Wyatt had not put a connection to the name, this was going to take some explanation and convincing for Wyatt not to blow up about it.

"Yeah, actually, there's something you need to know."

"What did you do?"

"Why do I have had to do something?"

"Because this involves Bianca…" Chris raised his eyebrows and Wyatt instantly regretted what he had said. It was not like he was a saint, he had no right to even imply Chris would have done something with Bianca, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. What is it?"

"It's about Josh," Chris decided to take the apology, he needed to with what he was about to say, "You've met him."

"I have?"

"You kicked him out of the house."

Frowning, Wyatt thought about who he could have kicked out of the house. He was sure Chris had mentioned that Bianca had not been back in San Francisco long, so it had to be recent, meaning that…as he realised who it was, his blue eyes grew wide with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Him?" Wyatt looked at his husband, "Oh, I should have known that he was your offspring."

"What's that meant to mean?" Chris asked, a slight frown on his face, as he tried to piece together what the Halliwell meant.

"Well, were as bad as each other for, well doing it," Wyatt frowned, narrowing his eyes at his lover, "So I should have known he had your genes. What did you tell him? You told him to stop seeing Elizabeth, didn't you?"

"Yes," Chris nodded his head, "It didn't seem to phase him too much, but I also said we'd discuss it, with them both too. Maybe find out how serious they are?"

Even though Wyatt did not like the idea, he had to agree to it, considering he had something to say now.

"There's something you need to know, two things actually."

"Are all the kids ok?" Chris asked, hearing what Wyatt had just told him, once he saw a nod, Chris' thought, "Is Holly ok?" Wyatt nodded again, "And the baby?"

"Will you let me tell you?" Wyatt asked, with an exasperated sigh.

"Ok."

"I think you were right about not sending Lizzie to the military school yet. I actually trusted her to look after Ben again today, while I went to see Parker and she did well," Chris nodded his head, slowly taking in what Wyatt was telling him, waiting for what else there could be, "Also, Jack's in town, you know my biological father."

Chris' green eyes showed the worry that Wyatt was obviously feeling, as he heard about the man. He had remembered the stories that Wyatt had told him, about what he had done to Piper. There was no way that Chris was going to be nice to this man, nobody like that deserved a second chance.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know yet," Wyatt shook his head, "But he is going nowhere near the kids."

**So, I hope you did enjoy it, please tell me in a review what you thought. Go on, you know you wan to...**


	12. Jack

**Hey guy, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. Like I said, I'm starting to get back onto a roll with this story and a few more ideas are coming to my head for it.**

**A few of you wonder why Jack is back, well an explanation about him is coming up.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with this new chapter for you to enjoy**

**Oh just to let you know, the nickname "Little One" is what my friend's daughter calls her newborn baby sister, so kids do come up with these things (they're the sweetest, aren't they?)**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 12

"Are you going to tell Beth?" Speedy asked his brunette friend as they stood in the kitchen that next morning. Chris poured himself and the blonde mugs of coffee before they sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm not sure yet," Chris shook his head with a sigh, "Me and Wyatt couldn't really talk about it, with all the other news that's happening."

"About Wyatt's real dad turning up?" Speedy questioned, knowing a little about it since Wyatt had warned him earlier, in case the man did show up at the door. Of course, Wyatt was a little more worried about Leo and had decided to take the morning to check on who he classed as his real dad – the man who brought him up and cared for him – to make sure that Jack had not turned up at the door, instead of going into the restaurant to check on things there. Chris was looking after Lizzie, making sure that she did not get up to anything that she should not have been, hoping that she was growing out of her rebellious stage, since Wyatt had decided to trust her once more.

"That would be it," Chris sighed with a nod, he had no idea on how to react about this. He was worried, yes, and he wondered why Jack was even back in town. It had been about 30 years since Wyatt had seen him, why the sudden interest? Usually father's turned up out of the blue for a reason, normally one that involved a needed kidney or something along those lines. The Perry had only ever heard of Jack being mentioned in the stories that Wyatt had told him, Speedy had heard nothing but the basics that he was a bad dad, so neither really knew what to expect, "But without talking to Wyatt I can't exactly tell Lizzie that her boyfriend, well the guy that Wyatt caught her in bed with is actually my son. God knows how she'll react and I'm still not sure how I feel about that. I mean, yes its not illegal but its still…" Chris stopped to find the right word to use.

"Incestuous?" Speedy offered?

"Yeah, I guess," Chris sighed, "It just seems to weird, to be honest. I think Bee was a bit freaked out about the idea too. Not to mention what Josh was like."

"If you and Wyatt don't tell her though, he's surely going to say something," Speedy now informed his friend, "I mean, he's going to break up with her and she's going to want a reason."

"Want a reason for what?" a little voice asked from the doorway, causing Chris and Frank to turn around to see four-year-old Ben stood at the door, but before either needed to answer, his little mind had gone onto another thought, "Daddy, can we see mommy and little one today?"

"Yes, we'll see mommy and your baby sister later."

"Little one?" Chris questioned, with a small smile on his face, "That's so cute."

"It's what he's started calling Gracie for some reason," Speedy shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his son, "You've got to eat some breakfast before we see mommy though."

As the four-year-old sighed, he nodded his head, "But can Lizzie do it?" Ben asked, before he made his way to the dining table.

"You better ask her," Speedy informed causing the little blonde boy to run out of the kitchen, calling out for his 16-year-old second cousin, "Looks like Beth looked after him yesterday."

"Yeah, Wyatt said she had. It's why he's re-though about sending her off to military school," Chris explained, "I said I think she's thought about the way she's acting. So, when's Holly getting out of the hospital?"

"Two days time, hopefully," Speedy smiled with a small nod, "Although Gracie can't come out for another week or so. She has to put on two pounds or something. I think that's what your brother-in-law said. I'm useless when it comes to talking to doctors, but Holly knows it all."

"Plus, it's not like you can't find out anyway. I'm mean it's Matt, he'll let Holly know easily."

Speedy nodded his head as the kitchen door opened again, to a female voice asking what a certain person wanted for breakfast. Chris could not help but watch as the 16-year-old picked up Ben and pulled out what he asked for, mainly by pointing, and then got him to sit down while she got it all together.

"Don't get any ideas, Chris." Elizabeth said, as she looked up to see the two fathers looking at her.

"About what?"

"About that," the 16-year-old said, "I'm not pregnant, there's not maternal instinct or anything like that."

"I wasn't thinking that, actually," Chris shook his head, "And you better not be pregnant. I know for a fact your dad does not want to be a grandpa yet, let alone your grandpa being a great-grandpa. I was just thinking you're good with kids." Chris could not help but laugh as he saw the blonde girl roll her eyes, as she finished getting the four-year-old's breakfast.

"I'll go and take this to Ben."

Once she was gone, Speedy looked at Chris with raised eyebrows, "You gonna have to tell her before someone else does."

* * *

Wyatt pulled up at the bottom of the drive to the Manor. His dad was the only person that lived here now, which did not make much sense, since it was a big place for one person, but nobody had offered to take it off his hands yet. The house was too small for Wyatt but too big for Parker since he lived on his own. It only left Matt, who still had to talk to his wife about it. It was either that or offering it across to the rest of the family. Neither Leo, Prue, Phoebe or Paige wanted it to see it out of the family's hands. He glanced at the car that he had pulled up in front of, it was a car that he did not recognise. This was a new car, extremely new in fact. By the looks of things it had only be out for a year, a top of the range BMW Z8, that they were now on. He hated the Z8's, they were a car that he would never buy. Parker had one and he took it out for a spin, but hated the feel of it the second he started it.

As he walked up the steps to the manor, he could not help but glance at the driveway, at the car that he had blocked in. It was his Uncle Andy's car, which was no big drama, they would always block each other in, but it did make him wonder why Andy was here, unless it was just to see Leo.

He opened the front door, to be confronted by an argument that was going on in the hallway. Not between his dad and his uncle, but between someone who he did not want to see. He may have only been four when Jack finally walked out of the door, but his face was still clear in his mind.

"You've got some nerve showing up here," Wyatt spoke up, folding his arms, as he realised that not only was Andy here, but his Aunt Prue was here too. Obviously, his aunt and uncle had been warned about Jack by somebody, presumably Parker. He glared at the aged man, who had aged well, much to Wyatt's dislike, "Parker said you were in town. Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Wyatt?" Jack looked at his eldest estranged son, holding his arms out, "You've grown up so much!"

"Course I have," Wyatt screwed up his face and stepped away from Jack, before the man tried to hug him, "Its been 30 years, what did you expect? That I'd still be that four-year-old you left?"

"I had no choice."

"No, I know you didn't," Wyatt nodded his head, "I still remember what you did to my mom. I'm glad you didn't have a choice."

"Where is my Piper, anyway?" Jack now asked, causing Wyatt to cringe as he spoke his mother's name, "Leo won't tell me."

"Of course I won't, Jack." Leo growled at his late wife's ex-husband. Wyatt realised that they had not told him she had died yet, and decided not to say anything about it, yet. There must have been a reason for it.

"I'll go and check the restaurant that I heard she opened," Jack decided, but then looked at his eldest son, "Unless she's looking after your kids."

"Huh?" Wyatt questioned with a frown, how did Jack know he had children?

"I saw the pictures, although I never expected your would be queer," Jack turned his nose up at the last comment, causing Wyatt to have to breath as he tried to control his anger. He thought about the picture that Jack could have seen, and it would have been the one that sat on the table near the door, underneath the mirror, the one that was taken before they adopted Scott, when Lizzie was only five. Now he wondered whether Jack thought that that picture was recent. Otherwise, why would he think Piper was looking after them considering they would have school? "So, where is your mom?"

"Nowhere where you can hurt her," Prue now explained to her ex brother-in-law, the man that she had despised for so many years, "She died, Jack, almost 12 years ago."

"What!" Jack looked at the black-haired woman, "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"We didn't want you there," Andy explained to the man, "Piper definitely wouldn't have wanted you there."

"Me and Parker wanted you as far away as possible," Wyatt glared at his biological father, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and Parker, too, my sons," Jack explained to the blonde Halliwell, "And my grandchildren."

"There is no way you are going anywhere near my children, Jack," Wyatt shook his head, "And don't try to go through Chris either, he knows what you did."

"I'm sorry for what I did, Wyatt," Jack tried to explain, glancing at the others that stood near him, "I've tried to explain that to these, but they won't listen, they wouldn't even call for you to come around. I was in a bad way, it's taken me all these years to get clean…"

"I don't care about the excuses, Jack," Wyatt shook his head, "I don't care if you were in a bad way or not. I don't want to see you at all. You're not my dad, my children are not your grandchildren. They're the grandchildren of the man that brought me up as his son. The man that took care of my and Parker, and didn't care who our father was biologically."

"But son…" Jack started.

"No, I'm not your son!" Wyatt growled, "You have no right to come here after 30 years and pretend like nothing happened. That you didn't do any damage to any of us."

"I'm dying, Wyatt, I wanted to see you to tell you. I've only got a few months to live, all the drinking I did has taken its toll on me."

"Well, that's a surprise," Wyatt folded his arms, "Looking at you, I'd say you did pretty well for yourself. And judging by the car outside. The Z8, I'm guessing that's yours. And I wouldn't care if you are dying. I want nothing to do with you and I know Parker doesn't either. Now get out and stay away from us. All of us, that includes Phoebe and Paige and their families too."

The tall blonde made sure it was clear what he wanted and watched as Jack left the house. Before he left, Jack turned to look at Wyatt.

"I am sorry, son. I just wanted to tell you all…"

"It's a bit late for that," Wyatt simply said, before closing the door on the man and turned back to his family, "You should have called to say that he was here, dad." The Halliwell sighed at the aging ex-doctor.

"Don't worry, Wyatt," Andy tapped his eldest nephew on the shoulder, "Your brother called me and Prue yesterday to say that he was in town so we were here before Jack turned up."

"Otherwise I would have done." Leo now informed his step-son, causing Wyatt to smile slightly with a nod.

"What made you come over anyway?" Prue now asked her nephew, as they all made their way into the kitchen, "I thought you would be in the restaurant."

"Parker said Jack was here yesterday, so I thought I'd call round to make sure dad was ok," Wyatt simply replied, with a shrug of the shoulders, smiling at his favourite aunt, "Anyway, can't I come by just to see people?"

"Maybe you should have called around when you knew Holly was having her baby," Prue now said, slapping Wyatt on the arm, who mocked hurt, "Even her own mother didn't know."

"Well, it is kind of Speedy's job to do that," Wyatt tried to get his way around it, "But we were all so worried about Holly and the baby at the time, we didn't even think. I only called Chris because he had to get home to get Lizzie and Ben, since I didn't really trust that daughter of mine to look after a four-year-old when she'd just stolen my car!"

"Charlie told me that, actually." Andy now spoke up.

"Lizzie stole your car?" Leo questioned, as he made the coffee for everyone, "You never told me that. Is that her last strike now?"

"Well, she proved that she could look after Ben when I had to get Hol to the hospital, and then proved it yesterday too, and Chris thinks that she's learning to stop acting out, so she has one more chance. But that's it, as soon as she messes it up, she's going."

"You make it sound like she's going to mess up." Leo sighed at his eldest step-son.

"Dad, she will," Wyatt sighed with a disappointed look on his face, "If it's a genuine mistake then I can let her off, but I know she'll do something to try and piss me off. She always does. Especially with some news that me and Chris have to tell her."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know I said that Chris has a son, with Bianca."

"You never told us that." Prue now told her nephew, as her brother-in-law nodded his head.

"I haven't seen you to tell you, Prue," Wyatt explained to his aunt, "Nor have I seen Patty to tell her either. Anyway, Chris got Bianca pregnant, you remember his ex-girlfriend that caused a few problems?"

"Yes, I remember her," Prue nodded her head, "Well, I remember you mentioned her."

"Well, they have a son, who's 16, a little younger than Lizzie," Wyatt explained, "Who is actually Lizzie's boyfriend at the moment."

The three elders in the room looked at the 24-year-old, shock evident in their eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Andy now asked.

"Well, Chris managed to talk to Josh, his son, and they agreed that Josh would break up with Lizzie while me and Chris talked it out," Wyatt sighed, "I'm just not too sure where we go from here."

"You can only do what you think is right," Leo offered his advice, "I mean, them both together, its not exactly wrong since Chris adopted Lizzie but…" Leo struggled to find the right words to carry on, but the Halliwell knew what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit weird and…I don't even want to think about it." Wyatt cringed at the thought.

* * *

"So, have you decided on when you're going back up to New York, yet?" Chris now questioned his friend, "I mean, don't feel like you're not welcome here but I'd have thought with the newborn, you'd want to get sorted at your house."

"Don't worry, I got what you meant," Speedy smiled at the brunette, laughing as Chris backtracked over what he had said to get himself out of a possible awkward problem, "And actually, me and Holly have been talking about moving back to San Francisco. In fact, I was with an estate agent yesterday," seeing the shocked and confused look on the Perry's face, Frank continued, "Well, New York is so far from you and Wyatt, and its always ages before we can catch up and everything, plus Ben and Scott aren't that too far apart in ages and Lizzie seems to have taken to him quite a bit. Holly's family are here, and my family are in San Diego, so it seems to make a bit more sense."

"But it could take weeks to sort out a house."

"That's where I need a little favour…" Speedy smirked, "Actually, no, it was the finalisation that I was doing yesterday. Signing the contracts and everything. We can move in next week, which is perfect considering Gracie needs to stay in the hospital for about that time. We'll get it sorted before she comes out."

"Which means you'll need help with the decorating and everything?"

"Just a little."

"You had all this sorted before you flew down for Hope's wedding, didn't you?" Chris now asked, a smirk on his face as he narrowed his green eyes at his friend, who looked at him sheepishly, "I knew you were staying here for some reason. What about your jobs?"

"Mine's an easy transfer down," Speedy shrugged his shoulders, "And Holly quit her job a few weeks ago, she's looking into opening her own fashion line based here."

As the two sat chatting on the couch for a little longer, they heard the front door the house open and Elizabeth get back with Ben, from the park. Chris had decided that the 16-year-old needed someway of showing that she could be responsible and some fresh air, even if she was grounded. What Wyatt did not know, would not hurt him.

"We're back." Lizzie smiled at Chris as they walked into the sitting room, Ben in front of the blonde haired girl so he could run straight to his dad without taking his shoes off.

"Can we go and see mommy and little one now?"

"Yes, we'll go and see mommy and Gracie now," Speedy nodded his head at his son, "Why don't you go and get that card you made, that's on the table."

As the four-year-old ran out of the room, Speedy looked at his friend.

"Give Holly my love," Chris smirked at his friend, who already looked like he thinking about what it would be like in a few months time trying to juggle a screaming baby and a hyper four-year-old, "And tell her I'll stop by when I'm leaving work today."

"What are you doing for the next, hmm, at least 16 years?" Speedy asked the blonde Halliwell-Perry as he walked past her, who looked at her Godfather, extremely shocked, "To look after Ben, maybe take him off my hands, once Grace is out of the hospital."

"I'll babysit him, Speedy," Lizzie smiled to the man with a shrug, "It's been fun these past couple of days. Although you will be in New York," Lizzie looked at Chris, "Can I live in New York?"

Speedy simply laughed at his Goddaughter and left the room, to find where his son had gotten himself to, while Elizabeth sat on the couch next to Chris.

"Sorry we were a little late, Ben wouldn't get off the swings until I reminded him about Holly."

Chris checked the clock and raised his eyebrows, the girl was only ten minutes late, he had figured that the four-year-old would have been hard to pull off the swings, it had happened with him before.

"Don't worry about it," Chris shook his head, "Just don't tell your father that you took him to the park. You're meant to be grounded remember. Actually, school work."

Groaning, the 16-year-old pulled herself off the couch and made her way out of the room.

"I hate school, I'm not going to college."

"What will you do then?"

"Work in KFC for the rest of my life," Lizzie smirked at the look that her adoptive father gave, which said 'I don't think so', "Ok, maybe not, maybe do something with my artwork. I don't know, but I hate learning."

"We'll talk about it later," Chris decided, knowing that forcing her to go to college would not be an option, but they would have to talk about this, "Right now, school work."

With a nod of the head, Elizabeth left the room, much to Chris' pleasure, although he would have to check on her soon to make sure she was doing her school work. There was so much now that he would have to talk to Wyatt about, but the most important right now really was the subject of his son.

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought in a review, just press the button just below.**


	13. Stay Away from Them

**Hey, thank you once again to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I know I haven't managed to reply to everybody personally. Had a few problems with viruses on my computer which I've been spending my time clearing. Don't worry, it hasn't effected any of my work and to let you know I have finished this story now (I have five chapters left). **

**Anyway, once again, thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 13

"He actually showed up at your dad's?" Chris questioned, as he stood in the kitchen while Wyatt made dinner.

"Yeah, looking for my mom," Wyatt replied with a nod of the head, not looking in Chris' eyes. He feared that if he did, Chris would realise just how much it had upset him, there was too much of the past jumping up right now, "Luckily Prue and Andy were there."

"He was looking for your mom?" Chris questioned, worry and shock both evident in his sea green eyes, "Did you tell him…?"

"Yeah, he complained at us for not telling him," Wyatt replied again, this time a frown appeared on his face and he looked at his husband, "I don't think we'd have known where to get a hold of him, even if we'd have wanted to," when he saw Chris shrug and shake his head no in reply, he carried on, "Anyway, he found out that I was gay, don't think he was too happy about that, but then again, I could care less. The thing I'm worried about is that he's found out about Lizzie and Jen," seeing more worry etch into Chris' face, the Halliwell held his hand up, "Don't worry, he just knows of them. I think he still thinks they're young and he doesn't know their names, nor does he know about Scott. He just saw one picture."

Chris nodded his head with a sigh of relief once Wyatt explained everything to him. That could have turned out nasty if Jack knew their children's names and the schools they went to.

"What does he want?"

"Apparently he's dying, his liver's packing in," Wyatt rolled his blue eyes, as he continued to cook, "He looked perfectly fine to me. This fancy sports car and dressed well. I think it's a lie for something else, I just don't know what," but then the Halliwell sighed, "I don't care, I just wish I knew what he was doing in town. He hasn't tried to contact me in 30 years, I just don't understand what he could want now."

"I don't know, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "I was trying to figure it out myself. Oh, complete change of subject, but on a good note, did you know Speedy and Holly are moving back here?"

Wyatt looked up from the stove, with a smile that reached his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Speedy was telling me today. He's signed for a house and everything. They're moving in next week," Chris nodded, "Just in time for Grace to get out of the hospital and make it home."

"That's amazing!" Wyatt beamed, "Why didn't they say anything sooner."

"I think they were waiting for it, but then Holly went into labour," Chris shrugged his shoulders, thinking back to what Holly had told him when he visited her in the hospital earlier that day, "But I think they've already got a babysitter."

"Who?"

"Lizzie."

"Speaking of Lizzie, how was she today?" Wyatt had to ask, knowing that with only Chris home today, he knew this would be when Elizabeth really tried something, after all she never listened to what Chris told her "he wasn't her dad" in her words, "Please tell me she didn't try to steal anymore cars."

"Don't worry, she was great," Chris nodded his head, with a small smile, "In fact, I asked her to do her school work and she did it, spent all day doing it, so when I went to the hospital I took her with me."

Wyatt nodded his head, understanding that she needed some kind of break and could not stay in the house for the whole day, otherwise this would not teach her right from wrong, and just make her more rebellious. Chris left out the information about Lizzie taking Ben to the park, knowing that Speedy would talk to his son and convince him not to say anything to Wyatt about it.

"Actually, we need to decide what we're going to do about her and Josh," Chris brought up the subject, "I mean, we're going to need to tell the kids about him…"

"You're gonna keep seeing him," the Halliwell understood, he would want to do the same if it was the other way around, "Yeah, we need to tell him, I just don't want Lizzie seeing him."

"To be honest, I think Lizzie will be a little freaked when she finds out anyway," the brunette shrugged, "But we'd better tell her before someone else finds out about it and tells her. Better hearing the truth straight from us."

Sighing, Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. It was going to be the only way they would keep her trust too, let her know that they were not hiding anything from her, except for Jack of course, but Jack was a completely other matter.

"We'll tell them after dinner."

"What about Speedy and Ben?" Chris now asked.

"You want to put it off for a week?"

Before Chris could answer him, the telephone rang. Being the closest one, Chris answered the call but swiftly passed it onto Wyatt, since it was about the restaurant.

"I'll be right there, Cassie," Wyatt said into the phone, "If he causes any problems, then call the police, but I have an idea of who it is," As he hung up, he heard Chris question him what was going on while he made his way back over to the stove, to turn the heat off what he was cooking, "I think Jack's at the restaurant. Can you do me a favour and call Parker for me while I get over there."

"I'll come with you," Chris said, following his lover, "Call Parker on the way."

"The kids."

As they made their way past the living room, Chris poked his head around the door to see Elizabeth sat on the floor, at the coffee table, doing some more school work, at least he guessed it was school work, while Ben sat opposite her, drawing a picture.

"Lizzie, where's Frank?"

"Upstairs, I think." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, can you look after Ben for now and when you see Frank, tell him that me and your dad have had to quickly get to the restaurant?" once the blonde nodded her head, Chris turned back to Wyatt, who stood by the door, "Taken care of."

"If she messes up, its on your head." Wyatt told his husband, quietly so that the 16-year-old would not hear them.

"I take full responsibility."

--

The minute Wyatt stepped into the restaurant, he wondered what his part-time manager was panicking about. There was nobody causing a scene, and everything looked normal.

"Wyatt! Thank God!" Cassie spoke as she made her way over to the Halliwell, smiling as much as she could at Chris, who was just behind her boss.

"Where is he?"

"Your brother just got here and managed to convince him to go to your office."

"Thanks, Cassie." Wyatt smiled and made his way through the restaurant to where his office sat. He had changed it a lot since he took over the place, he had to make it his own. Opening the door, he saw Jack sat on the chair, while Parker stood in front of the desk.

"Wyatt, there you are, I expected you to be here," Jack stood up from the chair and made his way over to his eldest son, trying once again to hug him. Just like before, Wyatt made sure his biological father could not get anywhere near him, "Son…"

"Once again, Jack, you have no right to call me that," Wyatt shook his head as his husband closed the door behind them both, "Now what are you doing here."

"I just don't want us to end on a bad note," Jack sighed, "Your brother took time to talk to me." Wyatt glanced at Parker, who stood behind Jack with his arms folded. He knew the only reason his 33-year-old brother would even think about listening to Jack would be to save the business.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Jack," Wyatt shook his head, now looking back at the blue-eyed man, "I don't care about you, I never have, not since I saw what you did to our mom. Now I want you out of my restaurant and away from my family."

Jack seemed to ignore the Halliwell though, and walked around the office, looking at the photographs that sat on the wall and desks.

"You've done well for yourself, haven't you?" Jack asked, looking at a more recent picture of Wyatt's family, "Three kids, big house, your own business. What is it you do, Chris?"

Chris narrowed his eyes as he realised Jack now knew his name, he knew Wyatt would not have said anything about him since Wyatt did not want anything to do with the man.

"Oh, I looked into a few things when I went back to my hotel this afternoon," Jack explained, aware of the shocked expression. The man looked towards his eldest son, who was glaring back at him, "Seems like my Piper did well for herself with this restaurant and you take after her a lot. I read an article about the place, it mentioned your family. Chris, your daughters, Elizabeth and Jennifer, and your youngest child, Scott, am I right? I'm guessing they're adopted, well except Elizabeth of course, I found out about her, but the other two are adopted since you're, well, gay," Jack screwed his nose up once again, "That wouldn't have happened if you'd have come with me. But no, your mom threatened court if I took you with me."

"I wouldn't have gone with you, anyway," Wyatt folded his arms and shook his head, "I may have been four, but I understood what had happened when you raped our mom."

Jack's head tilted as he heard his son's words and then laughed them off. Wyatt and Parker glanced at each other, wondering what the laughing matter was.

"It seems that you've been in a court a few times yourself, in trouble for assault," Jack continued, "So you have no right to condemn me for what I did."

"No right?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "I was in court for custody and then one charge of assault, which was 13 years ago. I never once raped someone or beat the people I supposedly loved. I wanted to make sure I never turned into someone like you."

"So, Elizabeth…"

"You'll stay away from her," Parker now warned his biological father, "You won't touch my niece."

"My, my, you are both protective," Jack smirked, "That's what I like to see. That's all I was like with Piper. Just protective."

"We're done with this conversation," Wyatt shook his head, he had had enough of Jack trying to tell them that he had done nothing wrong. He knew that Jack was in the wrong, "I want you out, and stay away from my family."

"I just want to see them before I die," Jack simply spoke, "I just want to see my grandkids."

"Well, it's not gonna happen," Wyatt shook his head, "Never in a million years. They don't even know you exist, why would I let you see them."

"You've not told them that Leo isn't your father, just a replacement?"

"He is my dad," Wyatt nodded his head, "He was there for me and Parker when we were growing up. He treated us like his own and he looked after our mom for years, especially when she really needed it. You getting out of our lives was the best thing that ever happened to us, and my children don't need to know about you because you're nothing to us anymore. You don't exist to us. I don't care if you're dying and I know Parker doesn't…"

"Is that right, son?" Jack questioned his youngest boy, who glared back at him.

"That's right, I don't care about you."

Chris could just watch and the confrontation went on and wondered whether it was going to turn into some kind of fight. He was ready if it did, but by the looks of things, Jack was ready to go.

"I just want to make things up before I die," Jack sighed, looking between his two sons, "A dying man's wish."

"No." Wyatt simply said with a shake of the head and that was the end as far as he was concerned. He would escort Jack out if it came to it now, he wanted this man out of his life as quickly as he came into it.

Once Jack got the message, he made his way out of the room. The younger Halliwell followed him to make sure he left the building too, leaving Wyatt and Chris alone.

"I'm worried he's gonna try and get to Lizzie," Wyatt sighed, "I mean, he's looked into things and if he knows who she is and what she looks like, it won't be hard to find her."

"Well, she's grounded at the moment, so she won't be going anywhere," Chris explained, thinking to himself that she would not be able to take Ben to the park again on her own, just in case, "Within a few weeks he'll get bored and leave."

"I'm not too sure," Wyatt shook his head with a frown on his face, "Maybe we do have to tell her the truth."

"On top of what we already have to tell her?" Chris questioned, raising his eyebrows, causing the blonde to sigh and rub his face with his hands.

"Why has that man turned up?" Wyatt moaned, "I could really do without him being here."

--

"Jack's here?" Holly questioned as she sat on the couch while Wyatt brought her a glass of water. It had not been long since she had gotten out of the hospital, but he needed to warn her, since she was still going to be here for the next week, until their house was sorted and they could move in.

"Unfortunately," Wyatt sighed, with a roll of his blue eyes, sitting next to his cousin, "I'm sorry I've had to tell you as soon as you got back here and everything…"

"No, it's ok," the brown haired woman shook her head, "At least I'm ready for it if he does come here. Will he come here?"

"Possibly," Wyatt winced, "I haven't told him where I live, but he found out about the restaurant and about the kids, so it's a possibility he'll find out about here."

"Well, at least I'm ready for it," Holly sighed, "Does Lizzie know?"

"Not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "We've been trying to find the best way to tell her about Chris' son, but that's getting far too complicated. I don't even know what to do right now. Chris is normally better at this stuff, but he's either working or seeing his son at the moment. It's not like I can stop him."

"You still a bit pissed about it?"

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, "There's just so much at the moment, you know. I really don't know where my head is. I can only take so much so at the moment I'm trying to avoid the thoughts that Chris has a son."

"Chris has a son?" a voice came from the doorway, causing Wyatt and Holly to look up to see the blonde haired 16-year-old stood there, a confused frown on her face and a worried look in her blue eyes.

**So, what were your thoughts?**

**You know the drill from here, just leave a review to tell me everything you thought about the chapter.**


	14. Going After Elizabeth

**Hey guys, thank you once again for all the reviews that I received. I'm glad to see you liking where the story could be going, but worried at the same time. I like you keep you all on your toes...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy so I'll let you get reading it.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 14

"What do you mean she found out?" Chris asked, as he walked into the hallway, to pick up the telephone. Wyatt had called him at work to get home as soon as possible. Of course, thinking that it was Jack, he raced home to find out that Elizabeth had found out that he had a son and that she had ran out of the house, mentioning something about her dad keeping something from her. Neither of them had any idea of where she could be, after trying to call her on her cell phone and trying the friends that they had a number for. Of course, the majority of her friends were in school, except the odd one that was skipping class, so there was no way she was going to be with them. Chris had one thought and picked up the telephone to call for his ex-girlfriend.

"Bianca won't know."

"No, but Josh might."

"He'll be in school," Wyatt shouted, panicked that he had no idea where his daughter could be, "He won't know."

"It's worth a try," Chris sighed as he dialled the woman's number, but she knew nothing either, "Ok, think, where would she go to escape you?"

Wyatt tried to think, but nothing, all he could think about was the fact that keeping something from his 16-year-old daughter had done them more harm than good.

"I don't know!"

"Ok," Chris sighed, trying to think, but the thought of their eldest daughter out there with Jack still in the city made him worry, "You go out and drive around, looking for her. I'll call the family and Speedy and let them know that she's out there so to keep an eye out."

The Halliwell nodded his head and glanced at his cousin, who was now off the couch and had joined them in the hallway.

"I'm coming with you, Wyatt." Holly decided and she was not going to take a no for an answer. The two of them made their way out of the house, picking up car keys on the way out, while Chris went through the list of family members. Hopefully, with members of the family in the police force, they could use them to find the 16-year-old before somebody else did.

--

Elizabeth strolled down the street alone, she could not believe her dad and Chris had lied to her. Chris had a son. How could the man do that to her father? He had turned Wyatt gay and taken him from her mother, and now he had slept with some woman and made her pregnant. Sure, she had not stuck around to find out the details, but that was what she assumed. She had not yet found out that this son was her 16-year-old boyfriend.

Walking down the street, she heard a car behind her, and from the sounds of it, it was slowing down. Great, her family had found her. She knew it would happen, since there were so many of them and she was not too far away from her home. She closed her eyes, as the car began to drive slowly next to her.

"Elizabeth?" she frowned when she did not recognise the voice, and looked into the car window, to see the driver. He was fairly old, but something about him seemed familiar, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

So, her dad had not sent him out looking for her then.

"I'm suspended from school," she shrugged her shoulders, causing the man to laugh slightly, "What?"

"You sound just like your father," the man answered, "Jump in, I'll give you a lift to wherever you're going."

"I'm not going anywhere," Elizabeth shook her head, "Just away from home for a bit."

"You and your dad had a fight?" when then 16-year-old shrugged her shoulders, "Well, jump in, I know somewhere, where your dad won't think of looking for you for a while. Just while things calm down."

The 16-year-old girl was slightly suspicious, but because of the familiarity of the man, she decided to take him up on his offer anyway and climbed into the passenger side.

"I'm Jack by the way," the man offered his hand, for the teenager to shake, "I'm an old friend of your grandpa's and your grandma's before she died."

"You look familiar," Elizabeth frowned slightly, "Have I met you before."

"No, I've just returned to San Francisco, after a long time of being away," Jack explained to the young girl, "Actually, I'm your dad's real dad."

Elizabeth suddenly shot the man a strange look, as she realised that there were more lies her dad had not told her, he was adopted?

--

"Chris, sweetie, you have to calm down," Phoebe said as she watched the blonde haired man walk back and forth in front of her, "Worrying won't help anyone."

"I am calm," Chris sighed, "I'm just trying to think where she could be, that's all. She's not stupid, she won't go off with anybody, who knows what lunitics are out there. The person I'm more worried about is Jack."

"Jack?" Phoebe questioned, looking towards her youngest sister, Paige, who was just walking out of the kitchen, with a mug of tea for the brunette. The two were here, while Prue, Andy, Leo, Patty, Charlie, Parker, Speedy, Holly and Wyatt were out looking for her. They had decided to split up into groups and go where Elizabeth was most likely to be, while Chris stayed at the house in case she came back, and for when Jennifer and Scott were back from school which would be soon.

"Piper's ex-husband."

Instantly, Phoebe and Paige's eyes grew wide as they looked at the Perry, getting closer to him.

"He's in town?"

"Yeah, I thought Prue would have said something to you," Chris bit his bottom lip as he realised Wyatt's youngest aunts did not know about the return of the biological father. The door opened though, saving Chris from anymore questions about the man as everybody looked at who it was. Right on time, it was Chris' youngest two children, who looked shocked to find Phoebe and Paige both stood with Chris in the hallway.

"Hi Auntie Phoebe," Scott smiled at one of his great-aunts and then looked at the other, "Auntie Paige! What are you two doing here?"

"They came to see your dad, but he's not here yet," Chris answered, covering for the two women, knowing how bad Phoebe was at keeping secrets. Now they had to act as normal as possible, they could not tell Scott what had happened yet, of course Jen would be a little more suspicious, "How was school?"

"Good, I got to cut up a worm," the eight-year-old smiled, excitedly as he took his coat off and passed it to his 15-year-old sister, who hung it up for him, "Where's Ben?"

"Ben is with Frank," Chris replied, the easiest answer to give, since it was the truth, now he just had to figure out what to do with his youngest child, "Scott, can you go and do your homework now, please?"

"Why? I want to play my video game."

"The one in your room?" Chris asked, and sighed as he saw Scott nod, if he was out of the way that was good, no matter what he was doing. The only problem was, Scott also as a portable game console too, which he seemed to like more lately and playedin the living room, "Ok, you go and play the one in your room."

Once the eight-year-old was out of the way, Jennifer looked at her dad and tilted her head, "What's going on? Has Lizzie done something again?"

Paige could not help but smirk as she heard her great-niece comment on what her eldest sister was like. It was true though, if Chris or Wyatt were worried about something, usually it had something to do with Elizabeth.

"Well, you could say that," Chris nodded his head, "She's out there somewhere, your dad's looking for her. It's partly our fault though."

"Why? You can't say you're too hard on her, its her own fault she gets into trouble." The black haired teen shrugged her shoulders, causing her 34-year-old father to sigh again.

"Can you do me a huge favour and do your homework?" Chris questioned, "And keep an eye on Scott for me?"

"Sure, dad," Jennifer nodded her head and started to make her way up the stairs, "Will you tell me if it gets worse?"

"I promise I will." Chris nodded his head with a smile and watched his 15-year-old girl walk up the stairs, now he turned back to the two women, waiting for them to say something about Jack and him not telling them sooner. Before he could, however, the telephone rang.

--

Patty sat in her car and looked across at the hotel that she had seen Elizabeth walk into. She could not believe her eyes when she realised who she was with. She had been warned the man was back in town, but she never expected to see Jack again, especially not with her 16-year-old second cousin.

"Hey Chris," she said into her cell phone, as she kept an eye on the hotel, just in case they walked back out and she had to follow them again, "I've found her."

"That's great, Patty, can you bring her back and I'll phone the others?"

"There's a problem, Chris," the eldest daughter of Prue Halliwell spoke, biting her bottom lip slightly, "She's with Jack."

Moving the phone away from her ear, she waited for Chris to stop shouting. He was not shouting at her, just at the situation.

"Chris, I'll call Wyatt, ok," the 36-year-old offered, "Just come to the Robertson Hotel on Main." With that, Patty hung up on Chris before he could say anything else and dialled her eldest cousin's number, and waited for him to answer. This was going to be a worse conversation that it was with Chris.

--

As soon as Wyatt found out where his daughter was, he speeded to the hotel, ignoring all speed limit signs and rules of the road. When he got to her, he was going to kill Jack. He should have known Jack would wait for her to be on her own and then pick her up. Then he wondered why the 16-year-old had gotten into the car with him, was she stupid? He could have been anyone.

Speeding around the corner, he glanced at Holly. He completely forgot that she was in the car with him, as he drove down the road as fast as he could. Maybe her coming with him was not a good idea, but at the time, he had no time to argue with anybody about who was coming to look for Elizabeth. As he turned another corner, he saw his brother's car coming towards him. Quickly stopping in the middle of the road, and getting Parker to do the same thing, he explained what Patty had just called about. Now it was three against one, well really two since he did not expect Holly to get into the fight, but he knew Chris would be meeting them there. There would be enough to convince Elizabeth to not listen to the man, or rescue her from him, which ever way round it was.

**Yes, I have plans to add drama...but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for it.**

**For now, please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Hey guys, thanks again for your reviews. I know I got to all of you who left a signed review this time :D**

**Anyway, yes the drama is heating up and you know me, it only gets worse before it gets better. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and just so you know after this there are only three chapters left to the story.**

**Don't worry, I'm working on a new WyattxChris story right now for you to enjoy which will be posted once this is over (although isn't part of this little world I've created)**

**Anyhoo...enjoy...**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 15

Phoebe parked her small BMW Mini in the hotel parking lot and instantly Chris was out of the car, over to Patty's Beetle. He saw the brunette woman step out of her car and make her way over to him.

"I managed to get a hold of Charlie, Speedy and my mom," Patty explained, "So they're all on their way. My mom said she'd get a hold of my dad. Parker wasn't picking up."

Chris nodded his head as he took the information in and then looked at the hotel.

"What about Wyatt?"

"He's on his way with Holly."

"I'll wait for him then we'll find out where he is," Chris sighed, "If that man hurts Elizabeth he won't know what's hit him."

A Mercedes C6 pulled into the parking lot, followed closely by Parker's black BMW Z8, and that was when Chris realised that his husband must have passed Parker on the way to the hotel, which would have been why 33-year-old was not answering his cell phone.

"Sorry, Patty, I was driving a little too fast," the personal trainer expressed as he walked over to them, with Wyatt and Holly just slightly in front of them, "I couldn't answer the phone."

"Right, where is he?" Wyatt got straight to business.

"Don't know yet," Chris shook his head, "We're going to find out."

--

Finding the room was not that hard, but Wyatt did not realise what he was going to be confronted with when the door opened.

"Wyatt, well that took a little less time than I thought!" Jack smiled as he opened the door to the hotel, "Oh Parker and Chris, weren't expecting you both to come too. And Phoebe! It's so good to see you again. How are you keeping? Are you still with, oh what was his name, tall, dark hair…"

"Coop, yes I am," Phoebe narrowed her brown eyes at the man, "He knows how to treat a girl." As she pushed passed him, Jack closed the door now that everybody was in the room. What he did not realise was that Patty was still in the parking lot, waiting for the rest of the guys, with Holly.

"I thought you said they wouldn't come here."

"I knew they would figure it out eventually," Jack explained to the 16-year-old, "I just didn't realise it would be so soon."

Wyatt did not listen to a work that Jack has said, he just looked straight at his daughter, along with Chris.

"Lizzie what were you think?" the father of three asked, "You had us worried."

"Why?" The 16-year-old asked, "It's not like something was going to happen to me."

Wyatt glared at his biological father and then at his daughter.

"With him, it would."

"So you do know him then," Elizabeth spoke, folding her arms across her chest, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Everything that you've been keeping from me?" the young blonde shouted, "That your dad wasn't even your own dad! That Chris has a son with some bitch. That my boyfriend was my brother!"

Wyatt and Chris looked at Elizabeth, guilty for what they had not told her. They would rather have this conversation at home, away from everyone, but it was going to have to happen now.

"I only just found out about him myself," Chris explained to the 16-year-old, heat in his voice, "We were going to tell you, but it's not the easiest thing to say. I only met Josh two days ago."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Lizzie asked, narrowing her blue eyes at the brunette, "This is the whole reason why dad kicked him out and you wanted nothing to do with it, isn't it?" she questioned looking between the two of them, "I can't believe I slept with my brother. It's sick! You should have told me."

"Lizzie, we didn't know!" Wyatt now joined in with the conversation, "We didn't know Chris had a son and we didn't know it was Josh. What else do you want us to say?" hearing laughter in the room, the 34-year-old blonde turned his attention to his biological father, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? What else have you told her? Lies, I suspect."

"I only told her that you're my son."

"You're not my dad, Jack!" Wyatt shouted at the man, "Get it through your head that I want nothing at all to do with you," the 34-year-old turned to his daughter, "What's this man been telling you? Because let me tell you, it's all lies."

"He said Leo, Andy and Prue all kicked him out."

"Did he happen to say why? And it's grandpa not Leo."

"He's not my grandpa, dad," the 16-year-old shook her head and motioned over to Jack, "He is."

"Biologically maybe," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "But I wouldn't call him my dad. The only reason I didn't tell you about him is because of the man he is. Did he tell you why your grandpa kicked him out?"

"Dad didn't kick him out though," Parker interrupted the talk, realising his niece was being pulled in by the lies, "He saved mom."

"No he didn't," Elizabeth shook her head, "Leo took grandma away from him, just like Chris took you away from my mom."

"Trust me, even if I didn't meet Chris, I wouldn't be with your mom now," Wyatt laughed slightly, "And this man was kicked out because of what he did. You want to know why me or your Uncle Parker want nothing to do with him? Because he beat your grandma. He beat her and raped her. If that's who you want for a grandpa then go on and go off with him."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and looked at her father, that could not be the truth, Jack was a nice man, he had told her all the things that the rest of her family had kept from her and told her stories about her grandma that she had never heard before. He would not have hurt Piper in anyway, it was not possible.

"You're lying."

"Sweetie, he's not," Phoebe shook her head, hoping that she would get through to her great-niece, "I wish I could say he was a good man, but he wasn't. Where did you think your dad got his temper from? It wasn't your grandma, it was this man."

"Don't believe them, Lizzie," Jack looked at his granddaughter, "They don't want you to know me because they've been brainwashed by Leo, Prue and Andy. Your dad was only four when I had to leave, he doesn't know the truth."

"You lying bastard!" Wyatt shouted and then punched Jack in the face. He was about to punch him again, but Parker pulled him away.

"He's not worth it, Wy, c'mon." The younger of the two brothers spoke as he kept his big brother away from the man. Jack looked at Wyatt, smirking slightly, but it was blocked from Elizabeth's view. Once he stood up straight, the smirk was gone, and he was holding his jaw where his eldest son had just hit him.

"I didn't come here to fight, I just came to get to know my grandkids before I die," the man shook his head and glanced at Elizabeth, "I'm leaving, going back to Boston. You can come with me if you want. You won't need anything, we'll start fresh."

The teenager looked at Wyatt and Chris before nodding her head.

"I'll come with you, it's better than these lying to me."

Wyatt and Chris looked in shock as the 16-year-old made her decision. She did not even know the man and she was going to go off with him. They could not allow that.

"Lizzie, you can't."

"You can't stop me, Chris," the blonde shook her head, "Dad said I could go with him so I am."

Everybody watched as Jack picked up his duffle bag and made his way out of the room, followed by Elizabeth. Jack allowed his granddaughter out of the room, so he could look at Wyatt, a smirk on his face, before he closed the door.

Wyatt and Chris were frozen to the spot as they took in what had happened. Phoebe and Parker waited for what they were both going to do.

"Wyatt?"

"We've lost her." Wyatt said, looking at his husband, ignoring the fact that his Aunt Phoebe had called his name.

"Not yet, we'll follow her and talk her into come back," Chris decided, "C'mon, before they drive off."

--

"Wyatt! We just saw Beth go and…" Speedy started but both Wyatt and Chris ran off and climbed into the Mercedes, causing Speedy to look at Parker, "What the hell?"

"They're going to get Lizzie back," Parker said, going over to his own car, "Are you coming with?"

"You go, I'll look after Ben." Holly nodded her head, as her husband looked at her for her approval. Once the two blondes climbed into the BMW, they were off following Wyatt, who followed the same car as theirs, just in blue. Holly looked at her eldest cousin, with her four-year-old in her arms.

"C'mon, we'll follow them." Patty smiled to her and then looked at Phoebe, "Can you let my mom know when she gets here?" For some reason, nobody else had managed to make it to the hotel yet.

"Give me Ben, you two go." Phoebe nodded her head, allowing the two women to follow the car chase. As the two climbed into the Beetle, Patty drove in a direction she thought Jack would drive to the airport, but had no idea how the chase was going up ahead.

--

Wyatt kept his eyes on the blue BMW, it was a few cars in front of him, but at least he had found it even though it had a few minutes head start. They were heading for the Golden Gate Bridge, but right now everything was moving slow since they were doing works just before it. He could see Chris nervously biting his nails as they drove in the slow traffic.

"We'll get her back, right?" Wyatt now asked, it was the first thing either of them had said since getting into the car, "I shouldn't have told her to go with him. I can't believe she trusts him over us."

"We have kept some stuff from her."

"To protect her though!" Wyatt argued with the brunette, "She didn't need to know what that man did to my mom, and doesn't need to know that we were both unfaithful to each other years ago."

"No, but maybe keeping it all from her wasn't the best thing we ever did," Chris sighed as he put his head slightly out of the window, so he could see Jack's car, "The traffic is starting to move, so get ready to put your foot down. I know he will."

"Just keep your eye on it." Wyatt nodded his head to agree with his husband, "We can't lose her. I can't lose her."

"I know, Wyatt, and we won't."

Soon enough the traffic was moving again and sure enough the blue Z8 was off, driving as fast as it could go. Wyatt tried his best to keep up, but realised that there were more works just on the bridge and the traffic was slowing down again. Both Perry-Halliwells realised that Jack had not realised himself, or if he did he was leaving it too late. They saw break lights on the car, but then the car swerved into the barriers on the bridge, however at the speed he was going at, they did not hold and the car went through the barrier into the waters below. All Chris and Wyatt could do was watch the car plummet into the bay.

Chris was the first out of the car and ran down the side, where now all the cars had stopped to see what had happened. He got to where the car had gone through and knowing that Wyatt was not too far behind him, shrugged off his jacket and climbed through where it the barrier had broken.

"Chris…" Wyatt started, knowing exactly what the brunette was about to do.

"Call the others and 911, Lizzie's not come up, I'm going to get her." With that, Chris jumped into the deep waters, not even thinking if he would survive the jump or not, let alone save his daughter.

Wyatt just watched him jump, his eyes wide, hoping that he would hit the water ok. He felt like his heart had stopped as he waited for Chris to surface the water before going to save their daughter, as the crowd gathered around.

**Maybe I should start being nice to Wyatt and Chris...nah, that wouldn't make a story then.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, just send a review. x**


	16. The Outcome

**Hey guys, here's another thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you for taking the time out to read and review the chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy...**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 16

Chris came up for air as soon as he could, he did not think he would make it for a second, he had ended up so deep into the water. As he took a few breaths, he did not even bother looking up to see if Wyatt was watching him or not, he went straight back under water. He had not see the car so could only guess where it would be and how fast it would sink.

Looking around under the murky water, he tried to stay as calm as possible to try and find the blue car. When he caught a glimpse of it, he swam closer, hoping that he could hold his breath a little longer. Swimming to it, the got to the passenger side, so see that Elizabeth was knocked out, he just hoped that she was still alive. He fought to try and open the door, but it would not budge with the weight of the water on it, so went round to the back of the car and smash the back window.

Realising he was running out of breath, he was about to swim back up, until he realised there was a point in the car that was not full of water yet and he could get some air from. Using it to his advantage he took some deep breaths before the air was gone and filled with water.

--

Once he had seen Chris come to the surface, Wyatt pulled out his cell phone and called everyone he could. Of course now, he knew there would be a jam in the traffic both ways since everybody had stopped on the bridge to see what was going on, so it would take a while to get everybody here. He just hoped that it would not take too long for the emergency services.

"Wyatt!" Speedy's voice called out, as the blonde jogged towards him, closely followed by Parker, they were only a few cars behind Wyatt but had not realised what had happened until Wyatt called them to explain. It was then that they got out of the car and ran to the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge, "Where's Chris?"

"In the water," Wyatt explained, "He came up for air once, but hasn't come up since."

Speedy shared a worried look with his old school friend and then decided to take his own jacket off.

"Speedy, don't," Wyatt shook his head, "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not letting Chris die down there, let alone your daughter."

Frank climbed through the barrier and dove into the water, missing all the gasps by the public that were watching and the screams from Holly as she ran down the bridge, as fast as she could, with Patty in tow.

"Why the hell did you let him do that?" Holly asked Wyatt, hitting him on the arm.

"I didn't!" Wyatt exclaimed, "And anyway, Elizabeth is down there along with Chris."

"What!"

--

Chris was running out of air again, he was struggling to pull off Elizabeth's seatbelt, for some reason the clasp was stuck. He tried to do it a little less rushed, however he was running out of air too much and needed to do it quickly. Soon he felt his lungs burning as his body tried to force him to breathe, the last thing he needed though was to breathe in some of the water. Finally, the seatbelt came undone and the Perry could pull his daughter's body from the car, however as his mind concentrated on Elizabeth, his body's need to breathe took over and he took a deep breath of the water.

--

"I can't find them!" Speedy shouted up, looking along the surface, hoping that somehow they had floated to the top. He needed air so took deep breaths of the fresh air, getting ready to go back under. They could not be too deep, surely the car would not sink that fast. And where was Chris, he should have been coming back up soon. Glancing around again, he took another deep breath before diving back under the water for another look.

Wyatt could just watch from the bridge as his friend and husband both tried to save his daughter. Mind you, he was now worried about Chris too, the 34-year-old should have come up for air by now. He watched and waited for what seemed like hours, however it was only minutes. His heart had stopped again, as he waited. If Jack somehow survived this, the Halliwell decided that he was going to kill him on the spot, the jail term would be worth it.

"Wyatt!" Patty's voice called out as a few of the crowd shouted out 'look'. The bodne looked down to see a body had floated to the top of the way, he was sure it was Chris', unless there happened to be the body of another brunette male under there, but it was face down and wasn't moving. He did not have time to do anything as his brother jumped into the water to see what was going on, just as another body came to the surface, actually two, one carrying another.

Holly let out an audible sigh of relief as she realised that it was a visibly alive Speedy with the blonde haired 16-year-old in his arms, however she looked unconscious at least.

Sirens could be heard nearby, finally the emergency services had arrived, if they could get through the traffic on the bridge. Hopefully they could do something for Chris and Elizabeth.

--

Parker pulled his brother-in-law's body to the edge of the bay, the only part that was low enough to get the body onto the ledge and then climb up himself.

"Pass me her here," Parker held his arms out to see that Speedy was just behind him with Elizabeth in his arms. He grabbed his 16-year-old niece and pulled her up, as Speedy pulled himself out of the water, "Neither of them are breathing." Parker managed to deduct and moved straight to his niece, who had been under the water the longest. He needed to start CPR until the ambulance got here, he just hoped they were not too late for either of them.

--

Wyatt managed to find his way down to the bank that his daughter and husband laid, following the paramedics down as they ran to try and save the two drowning victims. In the hopes of not losing his daughter, Wyatt realised that he could lose both Chris and Elizabeth, he would not know what to do if that happened. He should never have kept so much from his children, maybe if they had explained things to Elizabeth she would not have gone off with Jack. Jack. He was still under the water, he decided to ignore that fact as they reached the two bodies, where Parker and Speedy were trying their best at CPR.

"Can you both step aside please," the female paramedic asked as she moved towards the 16-year-old girl, while her partner moved to Chris, taking over while their fellow paramedics drove the vehicle down as much as they could to get them both on there and to the hospital.

Suddenly coughing was heard, and Wyatt's eyes went straight to his daughter, who was coughing up the water she had taken in.

"Good girl, just roll onto your side and let it all up," the female paramedic said as she helped Elizabeth roll to her side so all the water came out of her lungs rather than going back in, "How's he doing?"

"Nothing yet." The other paramedic shook his head as he continued his CPR, trying his best to revive him.

"C'mon, Chris," Wyatt could hear Speedy whisper but his focus was more on his daughter as he heard "Dad!" in an extremely small and hoarse whisper.

--

"We can't say how long he'll be in a coma," the doctor told the Halliwell, as they stood outside Chris' room, looking at the pale body of the 34-year-old man, "But we are certain that he'll wake up."

Wyatt simply nodded his head, just watching all the machines beep around his husband. He hated this, all he could do was wait for Chris to wake up, if that ever happened, and he was not sure reviving him was such a good idea.

"You can talk to him though," the doctor carried on talking, speaking softly, being as kind as possible, "He may hear you."

However, the blonde Perry-Halliwell could not step into the room, too afraid of what would happen. The man that he loved laid there in the hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to help him, it was all out of his hands.

"Hey, how is he?" a now dry Speedy asked, dressed in some clothes from the hospital while Holly made her way home to get him some dry ones of his own, with Patty who was getting some for Parker and Elizabeth.

"Not good," Wyatt shook his head, "He's in a coma and then doctors don't know when he'll wake up," it was only then that Wyatt had realised the doctor had left him on his own, "How are you? Thanks for jumping in there, by the way."

"I'm fine and anything for them, Wyatt. Chris is my best friend and Beth's my Goddaughter, I have to look after them, don't I?" Speedy smiled softly, "Anyway, its not like you could have jumped in there, you're not the best of swimmers. He'll pull through, Chris is a fighter, go and see your daughter anyway, I'll call you if there's any change."

"Thanks, Speedy," Wyatt patted his friend on the back and made his way out of the ICU, where Chris laid, and to the children's ward where Elizabeth now was. He walked into her room to find her sat up in bed, looking out of the window that was close by, "Anything interesting?"

The 16-year-old looked at him, tears in her blue eyes, making his heart break as he realised just how scared she now was. He moved to her bed and sat on it, pulling her into a hug and felt her arms wrap around him, her hands clutch to his T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, dad," she cried, "I was a complete bitch and I shouldn't have listened to him. I so so sorry. Where's Chris? I need to apologise to him," Wyatt tensed as he heard his daughter's question and he wondered whether she had felt that when she pulled back away from the hug and looked into his eyes with tear stained cheeks, "What's happened?"

"Chris dived in the water to save you," Wyatt explained, trying to find the best way to explain to her about what had happened, "But he, well…"

"He's ok, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked, fear evident in her crystal blue eyes and then fresh tears feel from them as she realised the damage that had been done, "How bad is it? Is he…"

"No, he's not," Wyatt shook his head, knowing the question that the 16-year-old was going to ask, "He's in a coma, the doctors don't know yet when he'll wake up."

"Can I see him?"

"Holly and Patty have gone home to get you some clothes," Wyatt explained to his eldest child, "When they get back, and if the doctors give the ok, we'll go down there, ok?

When Lizzie nodded her head, the older blonde smiled and pulled her back into a hug. He had almost lost her and now he did not want to let her go.

--

It was a fair few hours later that Elizabeth managed to get to see Chris, but when she did, Wyatt could not help but realise how scared the young girl was. He wondered what was going on in her head and all he could do was tell her that it was not her fault, he was never going to blame her, he was going to blame Jack – who he now wondered whether they had managed to pull from the car.

Sighing, he watched her walk towards his sleeping form and sit at the bedside, as much as he hated what had happened, he knew that this was going to be a wakeup call for her, she was going to realise that she was not _numero uno_, that the whole world did not revolve around her.

"Still no change?" his younger brother's voice asked, as a coffee was passed to him. Parker was now dressed in a fresh set of clothes and had been discharged from the hospital, the doctors happy that there was no damage from him diving into the cold bay water. Taking the coffee Wyatt looked at Parker and shook his head.

"Not at the moment," he sighed, "I'm just hoping he can hear what's being said to him."

"Think about it this way, he can tell us what goes on in you head when you're in a coma," Parker tried to joke, but he could see that his eldest brother was not seeing the funny side of it, "I'm here, you know."

"Thanks," Wyatt smiled weakly, it was always nice to know but it did not always help, "Thanks for diving in there and pulling him out. The doctors think that if you didn't do that and get Speedy to start CPR, he wouldn't even be like this."

"Hey, he's my brother-in-law, I had to do it," Parker shrugged his shoulders, "I'd do it again if I had to."

Wyatt rolled his blue eyes and looked back at his husband and daughter and saw that Elizabeth was now holding Chris' hand, almost willing that to wake him up. Suddenly he thought of someone, someone he never thought he would have to think about.

"I've just got to make a call but I have to get home to get a number," Wyatt sighed, "Can you call me if there's any change?"

"Course I will."

With that, Wyatt made his way out of the hospital and into his car. He wondered whether he really needed to do this right now, but there were people who needed to know the situation that they were in. Two people in particular, that he knew Chris would never forgive him for if Wyatt never made the call.

**I hope you found the chapter exciting enough. Remember only twochapters to go, so keep reviewing :D**


	17. A Dreaded Phonecall

**Hey guys, thanks to everybody for the review. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 17

"What the hell were you doing with some stranger, Lizzie?" Jennifer asked her older sister as they stood in their father's hospital room, "That guy could have done anything."

"I was pissed off, ok?" the 16-year-old shot back, "You know Chris has a son? I found that out and ran off, ok?"

"Chris has a son?"

"Yeah, he's 16," the blonde nodded her head, "I didn't know that though."

"No because I bet you ran off without even thinking of asking for the details first," the brunette argued, "You always do it. You hear the slightest thing and go off about it. You need to grow up."

"Shut the fuck up, Jen…"

"Both of you can stop it," Wyatt stepped into the room to find his daughter's arguing. They had been in the hospital for a day. Elizabeth had been discharged and now they were just waiting for Chris to wake up, although they still did not know whether it would happen, "Chris is lying in a hospital bed, in a coma and all you two can do is argue? No matter how it happened or which one of you it was, he would have done the same thing. You both need to start growing up."

Elizabeth and Jennifer looked at their blonde haired father, shocked at what he had just said to them but they could also understand it.

"Now both of you may as well go home…"

"Dad, no…" Jennifer started to argue but realised that Wyatt was not just saying this because of them both arguing.

"Please, both of you. I will call you if there's any change, but I need you to take Scott home. He's with your grandpa at the moment."

"Dad, we won't argue anymore," Lizzie shook her head, glancing over to where the brunette laid in the bed, "Please, let us stay."

"Elizabeth, I need you to go home, you're not helping while you're here," Wyatt shook his head, "Neither of you can help. I'll be home later on ok?"

"Dad, we can't go home, not right now," Jennifer shook her head, "What if he wakes up and we're not here, he'll think we don't care."

"No, he won't," Wyatt shook his head, "I'll tell him I sent you home and I'll call the minute anything changes, ok? I promise. You can't help here and you'll just worry even more. Best thing to do is go home, look after Scott and get on with things."

The two teenagers looked at each other, folding their arms, still not wanting to leave. How could their father really ask them to leave their other father's side at a time like this.

"How will we get home?" Jennifer now asked, "You really want the three of us to take the bus?"

"Grandpa will take you home," Wyatt informed his two girls, "I've already spoken to him. Please?"

"You'll call if there's anything?" Elizabeth now asked, biting her bottom lip as she still felt guilty for what had happened.

"I promise," the father of three nodded his head, "I will call."

Wyatt sighed as the two girls decided to leave, he needed them out of here, more importantly he needed Elizabeth out of here. Josh and Bianca would be on their way over soon, since he had managed to call them last night to explain what had happened to Chris. He had also found out that Speedy had managed to call Titch, their high school friend, so would be expecting a visit from him at some point too in case Chris did not make it. That was something Wyatt could not think of though, Chris not making it, he would not know what to do without his lover. Chris meant the world to him.

A knock at the door took Wyatt out of his thoughts and caused him to look over to see Bianca stood there, dressed in a black pencil skirt and red blouse. The Halliwell could see the 16-year-old that he had kicked out of his house a few days ago, stood behind the woman, their eyes both on Chris. As much as Wyatt disliked his husband's ex-girlfriend, he could not help but feel a little sadness that she had just got him back in her life and this had happened and that Josh had finally met his father and could lose him.

"How is he?"

"No change since I called you last night," Wyatt shook his head at the woman, "I'll give you a few minutes alone with him."

"Is Ellie here?" Josh asked, looking at the blonde haired man.

"I sent her home," Wyatt shook his head again, "Don't worry, you won't see Elizabeth."

"Oh right," Josh sighed with a frown, "I kinda wanted to talk to her."

"She knows who you are now," Wyatt explained, he still was not over keen on the young man since he had caught him in bed with his daughter, "I don't think she'll want to talk to you."

Wyatt stepped out of the room after that and made his way to a line of chairs that sat in the waiting room of the ICU. Joined by his eldest cousin, Patty, he placed his head on her shoulder and now that his children were no longer here, he let himself cry to her.

"It's ok, let it all out, sweetie," he heard his cousin's voice tell him, "Just let it all out."

--

Later that night, Wyatt made his home to find his three children all sat in the living room with Holly and Speedy, a board game on the coffee table. He watched them, a small smile on his face. He had never seen this since Elizabeth started her rebellious stage, she would never join in with family activities. He just wished that Chris was here to see this too.

"Hey dad, how's Chris?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the 34-year-old man, who now walked over and sat down on the couch.

"There's still no change," Wyatt shook his head, "They'll call if there is anything though."

"Is it my bed time now?" Eight-year-old Scott asked, scrunching up his nose. Holly had told him that he could only stay up until Wyatt got home, but he did not want to go to bed, he was enjoying his time with his two sisters, it was very rare he spent time with both of them.

"You know what," Wyatt smirked, glancing at his watch to see that it was nine-thirty, a little after Scott's bedtime, "How about I make you all some cocoa, you finish this game and then you go to bed," the youngest child smiled and nodded his head, he liked that idea. Wyatt laughed at his son and then looked at his friend and cousin, "Ben in bed?"

"Yeah," Holly nodded her head, "He fell asleep on Jen's lap."

"Right, cocoa everyone?"

At a resounding yes, Wyatt made his way to the kitchen and put on the kettle, while he left everybody else to carry on with the game.

"Dad?" a voice called out to him, causing him to turn around, surprised to find his 16-year-old at the door. It had not even sounded like her, it was that quiet and timid, he realised now that the accident had had a huge impact on her. Holding out his arms, Elizabeth walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean for all this to happen. I don't want Chris to die. I really don't and I don't mean to be such a bitch. I want to take it back, I really do."

For the second time that day, tears fell from Wyatt's eyes as he heard his daughter cry. He knew she was sorry and knew that she wanted to take it back, he just never realised how much.

"I'm so sorry dad." She said again, this time her voice was in the quietest whisper he had ever heard from his daughter.

"I know you are," Wyatt spoke, hoping that his own voice would hold up, knowing that his tears were now falling freely from his eyes. Kissing the top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I know, sweetie."

Interrupting the moment, the telephone rang, making Wyatt jump. Elizabeth pulled away from the embrace so that older blonde could answer the call.

"Hello," Wyatt said into the phone, wiping his fallen tears with his spare hand. He looked at his daughter as he heard a voice over the other end from the hospital, "I'll be right there, thank you."

Wyatt stood still, shock had taken over his whole body as he heard the dreaded words he never ever wanted to hear.

"Dad?" Elizabeth's voice brought him back to reality, "Dad, what is it?"

Wyatt looked at his eldest daughter and gulped, his body now visible shaking

"That was the hospital," Wyatt explained to her, "Chris has died."

**dum dum dum...**

**Anyway, with one chapter to go, how will it end? What did you think of this chapter - I know, a very evil cliffy before you say anything, but don't worry the update won't be long.**


	18. Family

**ey guys, thank you everybody that reviewed. I seemed to get a lot more reviews for the previous chapter, so thank you very much, did it have something to do with the evil cliffhanger?**

**Anyway, to stop you wondering whether I really have killed Chris off or not, some of you are wondering, here's the next chapter to put you out of your misery. Beware, have the kleenex ready.**

Growing Up Troubles

Chapter 18

"He went into full cardiac arrest," the doctor explained to the Halliwell, although he was not in the state to listen, that was why Speedy had come with him too, "We tried everything we could but I'm sorry…" The voice faded more that what it was already, Wyatt could not listen to anything else, he did not want to hear the outcome, he already knew it.

"No," Wyatt shook his head, finally speaking, his voice cracking through the lump that was in his throat, "You couldn't have done everything. There's got to be something else that you can do."

"I'm sorry," the doctor shook his head as tears ran down Wyatt's cheeks as he realised he had definitely lost his husband forever, "There was nothing else that we could do."

The 34-year-old Halliwell waited as the doctor left him and his friend alone until his anger took control of him. He stood in silence as his blood boiled and then let it out suddenly, punching his fist in the white wall of the hospital. The sudden burst of anger made Speedy jump, looking at the Halliwell in shock.

"Wyatt…" Frank started, reaching out to his friend, but it was not what the blonde wanted.

"Don't," Wyatt shook his head, looking into Speedy's green eyes, "Just, don't. There's nothing you can say to make this ok."

"I'm not going to try," Speedy shook his head, after all, Chris was his best friend it was hard on him too, "I know there isn't, but punching the wall…" Speedy sighed as he realised whatever he was going to say was not going to help at all, in any way, "Let's get you home."

"I can't go home," Wyatt shook his head, "I want to see him."

"Wyatt…" Speedy started, frowning slightly, but was cut off by his blonde haired friend.

"No, I want to see him," Wyatt began to make his way down the hallway, following where the doctor had walked, hoping he could find him, "I've got to say goodbye."

That was all that the Halliwell said, as he left Speedy behind to find Chris' doctor. Saying goodbye to Chris was just something that he had to do. He needed closure.

--

Staring down at the body, he wished he had not done this, wished he had not come to say his goodbyes. Even though he knew it was something he needed to do, seeing how his husband laid on the cold metal slab, his skin pale, his lips blue, he regretted it. His gorgeous green eyes were closed, and Wyatt could not help but shed a tear as he realised that he was never going to see them again. He would never see them filled with laughter, love, lust or even anger ever again.

The mortician had left him alone, given him a few minutes of privacy, while Speedy waited outside. The high school best friend had not wanted to see Chris like this, but Wyatt needed to.

Reaching out a hand, he stroked his husband's face. It was cold, ice cold, another sign that he really was dead. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, it had to be a nightmare, he could not be a widower at 34. He had three children to look after, there was no way he could do it on his own.

"How could you leave me?" he finally asked, his voice wavering as he tried to hold it together so he could get his speech out. He had no idea what he was feeling, sadness, anger, so much mixed together, "Why the hell did you jump into that water? Ok, I get why you did it, to save Lizzie, but…" but what? He saved their daughter. Surely what he was feeling would have been worse if Elizabeth had of died and Chris had not done anything he could about it. However, he would never know, "You were never meant to leave me, you should have fought. Why didn't you fight? What did I do? You had so many people that loved you and you just gave up? You're selfish, you're a selfish bastard," now tears were falling from his blue eyes and he could not stop them because even though he was angry at his husband, there was something else, "But I still love you and I'm always going to love you. No matter what you do, you'll always be in my heart," the Halliwell sighed as he realised he was running out of what he could say to his deceased husband. He took his cold hand in his own, rubbing along the dry skin with his thumb, "I'm gonna miss you so much and I don't want to do this, but I guess I need to. I need to say goodbye, even though I know you're always going to be with me. God, I sound so soppy here. I love you."

Once he finished saying his goodbyes, he made his way out of the morgue and back to his friend, who sat on the chairs waiting for him.

As soon as Speedy looked up at him, the Halliwell nodded his head, indicating that he was ready to leave. He needed to get back home, he needed to get back to his children.

--

So much was going through his head as he stood in the cemetery, looking down on the coffin that was ready to be put into the ground. Feeling the lump growing in his throat, Wyatt swallowed to try and get rid of it. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, he wanted it all to end. However, he knew that that was not the case, this was not a dream, he really had lost his husband.

Faintly, he could hear the minister talking, speaking good words about the man that was about to be buried into the ground, but he could not listen, it just made it all real.

Hearing a sniffling beside him, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Jennifer wiping the mascara coloured tears that were falling down her cheeks. He put an arm around his youngest daughter, pulling her close to him and then followed suit with his son, who was trying to understand the situation but at eight-years-old it was a little much to take in for him.

Elizabeth stood on the other side of Jennifer, her blue eyes focused on the wooden coffin that laid in front of them. She had cried so much in the past week, since they had lost Chris, Wyatt almost thought that she had ran out of tears. In fact, he thought he had almost ran out of tears to cry.

So many people were here at the funeral, more people that he really wished if he was honest. His family were with him, those he did not mind, they were there for support and he needed support right now. Speedy of course was there, with Holly, and Titch and Naff had managed to make it. It was the rest that he had no interest in, the rest that he was not even sure why they were here? Did they even know Chris?

Everybody was going back to their house after the funeral, for the wake, but right now he could not deal with it. He just wanted to lock himself in his room, away from the people offering him his condolences for his loss. That could not bring Chris back, nor would it make it any easier, instead it just made things worse as he thought more about it. He just wanted Chris back, was that too much to ask?

Glancing across the cemetery, he looked at where he had decided to have Chris buried. When it was the plans for his mother, that decision was easier, the family crypt, but he did not want Chris there and when he realised the perfect spot he knew Chris would not want to be there. He had found out where Chris' parents and grandfather were buried, well remembered where they were buried from Victor's funeral, and decided to bury him next to them. It seemed to make more sense.

"Wyatt?" The sound of his dad speaking to him, pulled him out of his thoughts and caused him to look at the retired doctor. Leo was pointing towards the minister and Wyatt realised that it was time for him to say some words. He had so much to say about Chris, but now that the time had come, he was not sure whether he could say it. He wanted to do it without his voice cracking, but he knew that it was not possible. He did still have tears left to cry.

Making his way up to where the minister stood, he pulled out what he had written down about his husband. He looked at his three children, his heart going out to them, this was not what he wanted for them. He knew exactly how they felt, he still remembered the pain he felt when he lost his mom. Although, at least he was prepared his mom was going to die, his children were not prepared about Chris.

"You know, I never thought I'd be stood here doing this," Wyatt sighed, as he looked around at all of the people gathered. He hardly knew some of the people, "Not now anyway. Chris was a hero, not just in the way he died, but in everything he did. He saved me so many times, not from physically things all of the time, mostly from the mental," hearing his eldest brother laugh slightly at him, made him smile slightly, "He helped me change who I was, and when things became tough…" he could not help but glance at Bianca, who stood there with her, wrapped in her 16-year-old son's arms. Then he looked at Elizabeth, who was watching him, a glistening over her eyes, "He was always there with me. Sure he made mistakes, he was never perfect, but I could never stay angry at him for long. He meant the world to me. He died to save his daughter," Wyatt's voice cracked as he realised that now was when his tears would fall. He took a deep breath to continue through the tears, "He always said that kids should outlive their parents and not the other way around, and would never have forgiven himself if something happened to Lizzie. He was a great man, and I know he would have touched you all in some way and he'll always be with us all," once he managed to make his speech, the Halliwell picked up a handful of soil and dropped it onto Chris' coffin, "Goodbye, Chris."

--

Wyatt took in his surroundings. He was not sure where he was at first, it was too dark to tell, but soon he recognised a building. A metal hut that he remembered all too well. He was back on the grounds of his boarding school, down by the hut that he, Chris and their friends used to go to when they smoked.

Hearing something inside the hut, he made his way towards it. He was not sure what the sound was, almost like a voice in the wind calling out his name. The closer he got to the hut, the clearer the voice sounded.

"Wyatt." It was Chris' voice.

The Halliwell broke into a run, to get to the hut, hoping that he was not too late, that Chris would still be there. Opening the door, his heart dropped as he realised that it was empty. Chris was not here at all. All he heard was the wind playing tricks on him.

"Wyatt."

There is was again, though, it was clearer now. Wyatt knew what he had heard, there was no possible way that it could be the wind.

"Wyatt."

It was coming from behind him. The Halliwell turned around, although he was slightly ready to be disappointed. When he was not, he smiled at the sight of his husband. This Chris was still pale though, so he knew that it was all a dream, but it did not stop him from being happy to see him with his beautiful green eyes open and looking at him.

"Chris."

"Hey there."

"Hey there?" Wyatt shook his head and laughed in disbelief, "You're dead and when I see you, you just say here there? Wait, you are dead, right?"

"I'm dead," Chris nodded his head and swallowed hard, "But you can't dwell on that. Our children need you."

"I can't do it without you, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, "I need you."

"And I'm always going to be with you," the Perry answered, closing the gap between the two men and looking deep into the blue eyes of his lover, "You'll never lose me for good."

"Why did you have to do it, Chris?" Wyatt now asked, feeling moisture in his eyes. This was all too overwhelming as he looked at his deceased lover, "There could have been another way…"

"If I hadn't have dived in, Lizzie would have been dead," Chris disagreed with the blonde, "Don't blame her, though. No matter who it was, I would have done the same. Especially when its our kids."

"Why didn't you fight though?" Wyatt now questioned, "You were in a coma, you could have fought and come back to us. Why are you leaving us?"

"Because it's my time," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to come back, I really did, but I can't. I love you though. I love you all," Chris looked behind him, causing Wyatt to frown slightly, "I've got to go. My mom and dad are waiting for me. And your mom too. She says you're doing a great job by the way, just keep going."

Wyatt closed his eyes as he felt the tears fall to his cheeks and then nodded his head. However, the minute he opened them, Chris was gone. It was like he had never been there. Had he been there though? Had it all been apart of his imagination, his subconscious wanting to talk to Chris one last time.

Another voice called out to him, it was faint, how Chris' started, but this time he knew that it was not Chris. Looking around him, he could not see anything. In fact, he could not longer see the hut, it was not there anymore. Slowly, the woods vanished too as the voice calling out to him became more clear.

"Dad!" Wyatt groaned slightly as everything was black, it was a female voice, but he could not make out exactly who, "Dad!" slowly he opened his eyes and a blurred figure came into view, "Dad! Wake up, please." The voice was crying too, the voice that belonged to a girl, a blonde haired girl. Eventually, his body let him open his eyes properly and he could make out his 16-year-old daughter towering above him, tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzie?"

He felt the covers in his bed move and she climbed in with him, it was a good job he had put on some clothes before he turned in for the night.

"Lizzie, what's wrong, honey?"

"I don't want you to blame me," she cried and cuddled up to her father, "But I understand if you do."

"What could possibly make me blame you?" Wyatt questioned, remembering his dream. Chris had told him not to blame her, that he would have done it no matter who it was. That was something he could believe, it was just who Chris was, "Sweetie, it's not like I could have stopped Chris from jumping in to save you."

"But if I hadn't have left with Jack," the 16-year-old sobbed, "If I had have listened to you both then it wouldn't have happened and Chris would have still been here."

"Maybe so," Wyatt nodded his head, "But maybe it was just his time."

The teenager pushed herself up on her arms as she looked at dad in the eyes, frowning slightly. What was going on? What had this man done with her father?

"I miss him ok," Wyatt sighed and pulled his daughter back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her, almost trying to keep her safe from everything she was feeling, "I loved him so much and I miss him. I don't even know if I can do this without him, but what you've got to understand is that if something happened to you, then neither of us would have been able to cope. He loved you more than words could say, and the same went with Jen and Scott. He would have done anything to keep you safe," tears once again filled his eyes as he spoke the truth and he could tell Elizabeth was still crying as he felt her tears on his bare chest, "Whether it be diving into some water, running into a burning building or give you both of his kidneys. He knew what it was like to lose his parents and he never wanted you to go through that at this age, but losing you would have been much worse, for both of us."

"I know, but…" Lizzie started, as she tried to talk through her cracked voice, "I did so much stupid stuff and I just wanna take it back. I want him back with us. He was my dad and I loved him," hearing those words caught Wyatt off-guard, he never thought he would hear that from her, never thought he would hear her call Chris her dad. It made him happy inside, but sad at the same time since Chris would never hear her say it again, "I want you to be happy, dad, and you would be if I hadn't…"

"I'm happy," Wyatt explained to her, "I'm not ecstatic, and yes I miss Chris, but I have you, Jen and Scott to keep me going and as long as you three are in my life, I'll always be happy."

"I love you dad."

"I love you two, sweetheart."

"We love you two, dad." A little voice called out from the door way and Wyatt realised that both his son and youngest daughter were there. Simply holding out his free arm, he motioned for his two children to come to the bed with him. Jennifer crawled onto the other side of Wyatt, while Scott climbed up next to Elizabeth. The 16-year-old wrapped an arm around her little brother and all four of them laid there for the rest of the night, as a family.

--The End--

**So, once again, thank you to everybody who reviewed the story and for all you who read it. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope the ending was right. Those who have read most of my other stories will realise that I don't always go for the happy endings -- Dealing With Death is just one example.**

**Now that this story is at an end, I have two stories that I am going to be posting very soon. One of them is another WyattxChris story, while the other one will be a Supernatural/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this story, maybe there were bits you didn't like and I could work on in the future or maybe there was something in particular that you did like. Now is the time to tell me.**


End file.
